Love And Kuroko
by mechaxkana
Summary: Generation of miracles Is the most popular group of athletes In teikou academy.They got the looks,skills and everything There's this one girl who catches their attention;blunt and less popular .When they get closer to her, she became their friend and soon the GOM developed a special feelings for her but she's not Interested on any kind of romantic relationships.Fem!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1 - Generation Of Miracles

Author's Note;Sorry guys for errors if you spot mistakes please bear with It .

Generation of miracles {GOM} Is the most popular athletes In teikou academy they got the looks,skills and everything. Even though they kinda have wierd habits they are very popular to the girls and always admired by the boys because of their amazing talents and that. However,There's this one girl who catches their attention;less popular,invisible to anyone,very quiet,mysterious and very hard to loves reading books or sometimes watch sports practices and she even tries to do the sports she loves and practice when no one Is watching her. The only ones who seems to notice her existence a lot are the GOM members but they dont find her attractive because she seems like a boring person though they are not that bad to not notice her. Her words are limited but very blunt .Momoi finds out about this girl named **Kuroko Tetsuya** who is always the girl on GOM's conversation, though It's not like they are inlove with her or something just that they want her to have more friends and be friends with her and they get along well,Momoi asked the GOM members to take care of her as well, and never let her cry or else she'll kick their ass for sure.

Everyone are so amazed In the game of the new group called generation of miracles they are formed last year plus a new member Is added not too long ago,who Is also working as a model they all started basketball with special skills but is not fully developed but when they worked together they always win. The members of GOM are all attractive. they have a golden eyed and blonde haired model member named **Kise Ryouta** who always have a lot of crowded fangirls in the campus and specially in practices.A very tanned and dark blue haired member **Aomine Daiki**,he loves basketball so much and he's very friendly. the most tallest member of the group and loves eating a lot of snacks his hair and eyes are purple and his skills are all about defense and offense **Murasakibara Atsushi**. though there is something about him that feels like he doesn't like basketball that much but he still do the things that he needs to do in every green haired member of GOM that always brings a lot of wierd stuffs with him and wears glasses but it never interfrees when he praticed or whenever he plays a game,**Midorima Shintarou.** red haired and red clored eyes, feared captain of GOM** Akashi Seijuro.**

"The game was awesome but so tiring" Kise sat on the bench and stretch his head by rotating it a little.  
"Eh?I dont feel tired at all"Said the tanned guy who is eating ice cream like a kid. "Ah damn It's flowing"  
"Aominecchi your an amazing person 'ssune"  
Aomine raises an eyebrow "You think so?" Kise nodded.  
"Oh well I love hearing those kind of things specially when I put an effort on what I did" kise chuckled. "Yeah"

"Hey Isn't that the model here?"The girl who is holding a magazine showed the page to her friend.  
"Eh let me see." she looks at the page closely and looks at kise who Is talking with aomine right now.  
"Kyaa that's really him" "He's very attractive in personal"  
"Yeah!let's ask for an autograph"

"Hmm hmm hmm" It was a silent hum but a very adorable humming voice coming from a slim girl holding a book and has a earphones on her hair is short but the color is unique,cerulean blue.

"Anoo kise ku-" The two girls bumped into the cerulean haired girl "ha..aww" The book flew away around the grasses and dropped her earphones on the ground.  
"Hey are you alright?"Aomine rushed to grab the cerulean haired girl and kise did the same thing.  
"_Where did she came from?_"she whispered.  
"_I didn't notice her a while ago_"

"We're so sorry for what happened to you"  
"We didn't mean to do that"

"Ah" The cerulean puts a hand on her face and she felt a scratch on her knee but she ignored it anyway "It's Alright,Its my fault anyway.I have an earphones on my ear and I was reading a book"  
"Uwaa your knee"Aomine noticed. "Can you walk?what's your name?"  
"Kuroko Tetsuya"  
_"What a Manly name_"he thought. " can you stand?"The blonde gave a grab on her back to help her balance herself.  
"Yes Im not Injured" kuroko tries to stand up but the scratch is painful but she tries to hide her emotion and grabs her things but she cant see her book . she touched both of her kness and bent down a little then she looks at the left and the right of the ground. "What's wrong lost something?"Aomine blurted while putting his arms around his waist Kuroko stands and look at the back where aomine Is standing "Very Important" she said with a straight face.  
"Oh. we'll help you then"  
Kuroko looks at her clock '_Crap Im late for my part time._' "No It's alright I need to leave soon. Thank you very much for your help" she bowed and walks away.  
"I cant understand her expressions"  
"Her uniform is from teikou too?Haven't seen her around here yet"  
"I saw her for a lot of times since last year I even talked to her for several times but just coincidence and never asked her name so I asked her and she seems like a loner"  
"And a boring person" kise added.

Kise gave the two girls his autograph and leave after that.

.

"Ah Tetsuya chan"  
"Good Afternoon Obaasan" she bowed "You look adorable as always. How's school?"  
"Fun!Specially In the library and.."  
"Hm?"The oldwoman gave a confused look Kuroko bent her head a little,Her bangs covering her eyes "And the gym"

silenced.

"I see, you still love sports ne?"  
"But, I think I still hate basket..ball" she whispered. "Basketball reminds me of _**him**_"  
_"Kuroko still cant forget that monster guy_" the oldwoman sighed "That guy" she facepalmed. "Forget him"  
"I tried obaasan." The oldwoman can feel kuroko's atmosphere. about to cry. "Let's go and serve the costumers shall we kuroko chan?" The oldwoman raised a cheerful voice to kuroko. While Kuroko raises her head and smiled "Hn" she nodded. The oldwoman Is the only one who can make kuroko let her wide smile gets exposed like that specially because the oldwoman named,**maria** Is the one who takes care of her since she was a little girl.

The next day.

.  
Kuroko Tetsuya Is late for her class because she spend her time In the restaurant for a long time because she was late. as usual she have the same expression.  
When she arrived at the school the gate Is about to close so she runs as fast she can but she still have a low stamina for running fast. She can hear a perspiring breath on her back but she have no time to look who the person on her back is.  
when they arrived at the actual gate the gate exactly closed.  
"Didn't make It huh?damn It!"Said the other student who Is also late.  
Kuroko Is perspiring too much that she sits on the ground to rest her breath.  
"You've got a low stamina lady"  
perspiring "hah Eh?" she looked up "uh..yeah I suck at running"  
"Akashi Seijuro" The red haired guy lend his hand to her.  
"Thanks." she stand slowly "Im Kuroko Tetsuya" and says her name gently. "I like the color of your hair kuroko" Akashi glares at kuroko's hair and stares at her eyes. "Also your eyes"  
"Tha..thanks. you too, your eyes are both red" she blinked slowly.  
"_Her expressions are all the same she didn't change It or anything?anyways this girl Is really unique"_

After a few minutes..

Kuroko brings out her book and decided to read it for a while. While Akashi just looked at her and walk a bit to sit somewhere,their distance Is kinda far.

Ackward Silence.

-  
Break Time:  
Kuroko used to bring her own lunch but since she was late this morning she forgot to bring It with her so she decided to buy her lunch to their crowded canteen.

Kuroko walks gently and slowly and a basketball landed her way "uh." she looks at the rolling ball at the floor.  
She heared a footsteps and looked at the taller guy. "sorry the ball Is mine" The guy touches his glasses to fix it up a little while kuroko picked up the ball and handed it to him "Here." The guy gets It and gave thanks to her and leave the place immediately.

"Basuke?" She sighed "I kinda missed watching a basketball play" when she reached the canteen the place Is really crowded even maybe her invisibility wont work. she pouted but her expression outside didn't show much of her expression. somebody patted her head.  
"Hn?"She looked up "Tall" she's amused. "wha..what is it?"  
"The place crowded,cant buy food?"  
"_Some words are missing on his sentence_" kuroko whispered."not really"  
"Here" the tall guy handed some snacks to her and kuroko takes and thank him.  
"what's your name?" Kuroko asked "Atsushi. Murasakibara Atsushi"  
"That's a long name. Im Kuroko Tetsuya"  
"That's a manly name neh"  
"A lot said that to me"  
"Anyways Im going to go back now. nice meeting you"  
"Hn" she nodded "You too"

Rooftop..  
Kuroko loves the air on the rooftop and she's always there whenever she eats her lunch or snacks. Well this year,alone.  
She decided to bring her book with her and she started to read the page she's in, while eating her snack that murasakibara gave her.

After a few minutes she heared someone opened the door on the rooftop. "who's there?" she looks at the door and immediately fixes her mess and closed the book she's reading but no one gave an answer. she looks at the door closely and saw a shadow she knew It! someone Is there. She's not feeling scared or anything but curiosity Is taking over her head. She stands up and wrapped her arms around the book In her chest and asked again "Please tell me who you are".The rooftop Is not a crowded place and never a hang-out place so she's kinda curious about who It Is until...

"Damn. Somebody already hangs around here?" The boy revealed himself and raises his left hand "Yo!we meet again" "Who are you?" Said kuroko with the usual expression "You forgot?" Aomine stepped back wearing a -what the hell- face Kuroko blinked and sits on the ground again and opens her book.

Silenced.

"What are you reading?" Aomine Sits beside her but kuroko didn't move away likely she didn't care.  
"Something related to mysteries"  
"Wow really?Thats Awesome! But you also like sports?"  
"Hn"She nodded and She puts her attention to aomine a bit "Your name again?"  
"Aomine Daiki From Generation Of Miracles"  
"What's that?"  
"You also dont know about us?" He raises an eyebrow and dropped his jaw.  
"The whole students knows about every athlete teams here"  
"I really dont care about the name of the teams and Im not sorry"  
"Ahhhaa your funny ^_^ but cruel ;_;

silenced.

Kuroko glared at aomine and asked "What Is It?something on my face?your staring too much!"

"Nah~ just noticed that you are actually a very cute girl"

"Stop being cheesy I'll kick you"  
_she's brutal goddamit not cute at all!_ "Well Whatever." Aomine rest his body on the floor and closed his eyes to take some nap. "Are you gonna wake me up?"  
"Do it yourself please."  
_the heck?_ "ok"

minutes passed.a few more minutes until the class will resume again.  
Aomine opens his eyes slowly and blinked twice and turns his head at the back to look If kuroko Is still there and she is actually still smiled and stands up to sit on an indian style and pats kuroko's head "Hi. Still reading?"  
"Hn"she nodded

"You know when me and the other GOM members first saw you we think you are a boring person."  
"I heared that to a lot of people"  
"But we're also kinda worried about you"  
"Why?we dont even know each other"  
"Aw cmon you are kinda like a loner and we are the only ones who can sense your existence a lot"

"_"

No response huh? "You are with Kise Ryouta right?"  
"Yeah we sit together at the room when the new sitting arrangement Is arranged"  
"Is he annoying?"  
"Yes"  
"So are you guys close now?"  
"Maybe"  
"Do you like him?"  
"_"

"oh not In that kind of way"  
"he seems like a kind person so I dont hate him"  
_Just what kind of expression Is she gonna make If she cry I wonder Is It the same?_ "We're friends now right Tetsu?"  
The sound of the bell started to rang ..  
Kuroko closed her book then she stand up and fix her skirt a little and bid good bye to Aomine.  
_"She didn't answer?But Im starting to like that girl she's Interesting._Oh well time to go back In clas_s"_

Kuroko Is feeling very sleepy because she spend her time on her part time job at the restaurant because she adds more time on her shift. she slowly closed her eyes bent her head and drop her heared the pen and pick It up and noticed that kuroko's sleeping _"How cute_" he thought. Kise puts the pen on kuroko's desk slowly. "But I think I need to wake her up the teacher might see her because her sleeping position Is so obvious the teacher will scold her too If he saw " "kurokocchi" He whispered and tapped kuroko's shoulder "Hey kurokocchi wake up"

"Uh..Ettou.. Kuroko Tetsuya please answer the next question"  
"oh crap" kise snaps "Kurokocchi!"  
"Kuroko Testuya?"

"_"

"She's absent again"  
"No sir, she's here" Kise shouted politely and points kuroko.  
Kuroko wakes up because of the noise and she slowly open her eyes.  
"Is Tetsuya sleeping In my class again?"  
"Im sorry sir"she responded quickly. The teacher let out a big sigh "please answer the next question on the board"  
"Yes" Kuroko gently stands up and walks to go to the board.  
"Hm?what's that red mark on her skirt?Looks like a blood or something"Said kise with a questioning look.  
_"My stomach Is painful and why do I feel like I peed_?" Kuroko said to herself.  
"Hey can you see that?Is It her period day?She didn't buy any napkin?"said the girl on kise's back "How embarassing"  
Kise kinda felt annoyed on how they talk to kuroko like that without getting any information from her. He decided to stand up and walks toward Kuroko. "What's wrong kise kun?" asked the teacher "We need to go to the Infirmary,She's not feeling well"  
"Oh Is that so?why didn't you tell me about that?" Said the teacher worrying. Kise makes sure that he's covering kuroko's back to hide the red mark on her skirt.  
"Im going to accompany her"  
"Oh ok"  
Kuroko Is annoyed she dont know what's happening "eh?what are you talking about kise kun I-"  
Kise covers kuroko's mouth using his left hand and grabs her but kuroko's fighting so kise just carry her like a princess.  
"Uwaa" Their classmates Is amused but not everyone _**specially** _the girls.  
"p..ut..me dooww...n"  
"Please stay still" Kise opens the door and closed the door then he puts kuroko down but didn't let go. he whispered "I dont know what It's called but do you have a mens or that. today or something?"  
Kuroko jumped a little,shocked and looks at her skirt. _"uwaa cant believe I have a period today_" she whispered.  
Embarassed and all she can do Is look at the ground while blushing so hard. While kise pats her head to comfort her and smiled. "Dont worry. Let's 's go to the Infirmary and ask If the nurse have that..uh napskin? to give to you"  
"Napkin"  
"It's kinda embarassing to talk about it" Kise said scratching the back of his head while holding kuroko's arm and walking.  
_"glad there's no student around or else I need to cover her back"_

Infirmary..  
"Wow what a cute young couple" The nurse cheerfully said holding her right cheek.  
"we're not a couple"Kise Immediately let go of kuroko.  
"..hurts"  
Kise felt like he heared a word from Kuroko but he Ignores It. they are about to sit on the empty chair "It hurts" Kuroko sits on the floor holding her stomach.  
"Kuroko what's wrong do you want to poop?"  
kuroko immediately punch kise's beautiful face. "Get out!"  
"Ouuuuuuuch"  
"What a stupid boyfriend!"The nurse quickly shouted right at him while helping kuroko to walk to the bed to get some rest.  
"I'll get you some medicine dear It's normal to feel that when you have that.I'll go get some napkin for you"  
"Thank you nurse san"  
"aww how cuuute." the nurse turns her way on kise after admiring kuroko's beautiful face. "And you!" she pointed "Y..yes?" Kise said while holding his cheeks Her atmosphere changed?  
"Take care of her for a while I'll go buy something"  
"Ok"

.  
Kise stands up and walks towards the bed and he can see how hard It Is for kuroko to handle the pain. He patted Kuroko's head then grab kuroko's hand and hold It tightly "Sorry kurokocchi."  
"Hngg" fighting the pain "y..yeah its f...ine thanks for staying Kise kun" Kuroko smiled a bit and kise's eyes widened because he never thought he could see her expression like that. _"This Is bad she's so cute I want to hold her..want_ _to_" Kise slowly puts his face towards the young girl's lips about to meet but the door suddenly open and he jumped and immediately sits on the empty chair beside the bed bowing and blushing but still holding Kuroko's hand.

A footsteps Is the only noise In the Infirmary.  
"No nurse huh?"  
Kise stands his head and he looks at the person who Is now sitting on the next bed.  
"Akashichi?"  
"Ryouta?What's up?"  
"What happened Akashichi?"  
"Just a little headache"  
"Oh ok"  
"By the way that girl" He stands and look at her face_ this girl from before?_ "Is she gonna be alright?"  
"I Dont know Im worried"  
"Is she your fan?If yes that's rare for you to do that"  
"No she's not.A classmate"  
"Is she your liking?"

"_"

"Your cheeks are red" akashi teased.  
"A..akashichi" he turns away.  
"Hnggn..'t hurts" Kuroko tightens her hold to kise while kise did the same.  
"K..kurokocchi"  
Akashi place his right hand on kuroko's head "High fever"  
"She's sweating Remove her clothes" Akashi said with a straight face "But AKashichi we cant just do that let's wait for the nurse"  
"You have a point but she's need to atleast wipe those sweat around her neck" Akashi grabs kuroko gently and gets his handkerchief on his pocket. "and then.."  
"Im baack!Kuroko chaan I bou-What are you doing to kurokochan?"  
"We didn't do anything"  
Kuroko Is starting to perspire she holds Akashi's shirt and hold onto them tightly while Akashi Is there guiding her, holding kuroko's hand. Kuroko's face Is burried In akashi's shoulder her head hitting akashi's left jaw their position Is like a drama where a two couple are going to kiss each other. "Akashi kun, hand kuroko chan to me I'll change her clothes since I have an extra and let her rest after."  
"Ok" he nodded .

After an hour..  
Akashi kun Is assigned to take care of kuroko for the meantime and they were both sleeping. When akashi woke up he didn't see kuroko laying on the bed anymore.  
_"Oh she's gone already?"_

"AKashi kun?"  
"Oh your there. you ok now?"  
"Thank you so much for taking care of me"  
"No problem. you should give thanks to ryouta too"  
"Hn." She nodded "I will"She bowed and walks away.

Akashi just stared at Kuroko's back until she's completely out of the a few seconds his cellphone started to ring..click.  
"Yes?"  
"Akasshii Kuun we're all here now In the restaurant waiting for you"  
"Oh yeah that.I'll go Satsuki"  
"Are you still asleep when I called you?"  
"No Im wide awake"  
"Ok Im glad. we'll wait for you akashi kun!"  
"Yeah"  
click.

Restaurant..  
"Welcome" Greeted the staffs on the restaurant.  
"Tetsuya chaaan"  
"Hi everyone Im back"  
"You okay now kurokochan? I heared what happened when your school nurse contacted me"  
"yes obaasan Im ok now thank you for your care"  
"No prob my dear,By the way I want you to serve table 16. they are wearing the same uniform in your school you might want to greet them."  
"Yes obaasan" Kuroko changed into her waitress uniform and immediately goes to table 16.  
"Excuse Me"  
"Uwaa Tetsu?""Kurokocchi!""Kuro-chin!" "Tetsuya?"

"do you guys want to order something?"  
"_Who Is this girl? All GOM seems like they know this some kind of harem? that Is so exciting!"_  
"Your working here? didn't know that!"  
"Kurokocchi your suit fits you"  
"Your order please"  
"Tetsu your flat!ahahaha"  
"Shut up Aho-Mine"  
Whatdya say satsuki?"  
Kuroko bows her head. "If your not going to take any orders Im taking my leave thankyou"

"Uh..hey we want to take some orders" Said the guys In table 19 "coming" Kuroko walks away and GOM didn't stop her.  
"What Is It?"  
"Uh..this and this" He pointed "Ok" After taking their orders kuroko walks away "Miss"  
"Hn?"Kuroko stopped and turned her way to them.  
"Can you clean the table up a little?"  
"Yeah sure."  
Kuroko started to clean the table though It's not that messy.  
"Over here.A dirt"  
Kuroko Is starting to get annoyed she cant even reach the tip of the she goes too far her skirt will go up a bit but will show her cleaning the side of the table she felt that someone grab her butt she ignores It first but then she started to wipe the costumer's face. "What the hell are you doin?"  
"I thought you are a dirt"  
"WHAT?CAN YOU REPEAT THAT?"  
"I thought you are a dirt" she said It with a guy wearing a straight guy Is about to hit her but murasaki managed to stop him and aomine grab kuroko.  
_"Uwaa he's tall and..uh..strong"_ He said when he saw the giant purpled guy.  
"Never show your face again here you perverted hag!" Said Akashi with a fork on his hand stabbing It to the stranger's neck but not deep.  
"ugh..you better remember this" the guy runs away of the restaurant together with his mates.

"Tetsu you alright?"  
"Hn. Thank you aomine kun,murasakabira kun,akashi kun" she bowed.

_"I see,I see. this kuroko girl can catch their attention even withouth calling for them or talking to them. what a cool girl"_  
Momoi whispered to herself. _"Now Im curious who's she gonna end up to_"she giggled. "What's wrong satsuki?"  
"Kuroko Tetsuya Chan Im Momoi Satsuki the manager of generation of miracles nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you momoi san"  
"Hope we can be good friends" she winked "Same here" kuroko blinked.  
"Starting today we're friends kyaaa" she hugged kuroko friendly and started talking to a lot of stuffs.

.  
"Satsuki we're going"  
"Ok Im going with Tetsu Chan"  
"Be careful on your way home both of you"  
"Thanks captain!"

.  
Next day after practice..  
The GOM members just finished practicing basketball and they are all tired. the cloud Is already dark, time Is around 6pm too bad the rain starts pouring.  
"Ehh a rain?I didn't bring my umbrella"  
"Me too"  
"Who have an umbrella?"

silenced.

"Ah that's right let's look at our lockers"  
"Yeah let's go"

.  
Kuroko Is the only one In the gym right now.A while ago she was watching the practice but fell asleep so no one noticed that she was there. she slowly open her eyes It's dark,It feels big. she rubbed her eyes gently,opens her cellphone to make It her light and looks for the switch when she found the switch she turns on the lights and saw a basketball beside her feet. "Oh a basuke?" Kuroko hides her cellphone on her pocket and grabs the ball she 's looking at It closely,she shakes her head _"I dont want to remember I need to forget_" She starts to dribble the ball for four times and tries to shoot the ball but she failed. For the second time she tries to shoot It but failed again, for the third time failed again. but for the fourth she managed to shoot the ball. "Finally!I made It!" She decided to rest for a while but when she walked at around the center of the court she felt like she stepped on something, she looked at It "Hn..what kind of Item Is this?kinda cute but too bad I broke It" "That's actually my lucky Item"  
"Eh? . and I didn't mean to.."  
"It's alright"  
"Practicing basketball?"  
"Yes" She nodded "I used to Love this sport but..."  
"...? Is that so?Want some 1 on 1?"  
"You..you'll do it?" Kuroko Asked and Midorima nodded.  
"No, I suck at It"  
"You can Improve once you start to practice harder..Im Midorima Shintarou"  
"Kuroko Tetsuya"  
"1 on 1?"  
"Yes" she nodded and she sounds happy.

"Where's Shintarou?"  
"Maybe he go home that Guy!"

Kuroko and Midorima praticed for a long time until kuroko decided to stop she 's tired."Midorima kun your strong"  
"I cant say that. Im not a beginner and you are a beginner there's a big gap between our strength . But If I challenge you when you are no longer a beginner I might not know who Is much stronger."  
Kuroko chuckled a bit.  
"Wha..what Is It?"  
"Midorima Kun I didn't know that you have a weak spot on girls"  
"Eh?Ehhhhh?" Midorima stepped back ."Well" He touched his glasses to move It up a little."It's not like I have a weak spot on girls just that I dont want my opponent to give up that easily It's not fun like that"  
"You have a point. Where are the others?"  
_"Oh crap I forgot_" "they go home already"  
"Ok."Kuroko's about to place the ball on the floor but midorima walks toward her.  
"Want to try shooting In A long range?"  
"You'll teach me?"  
"Not now.." Midorima steps closer to Kuroko,He's In kuroko's back he holds Kuroko's hand and the basketball on her hand and started to move It up a little "Face the front" Kuroko turns her way on the front "Focus on the net" She obeys and looks up at the net "And.." Midorima moves kuroko's hand and the ball on her hand up "Shoot like this" and they both shoot It. "Wow that's cool midorima kun"  
"Yeah?"  
"It was really fun today Midorima kun." she bowed "Thank you so much for spending so much time with me"  
"Yeah."Midorima felt warm on both of his cheeks,curious, but he leaves It that way.  
"I'll go home "Kuroko grabs her things and walks away.  
"It's already dark In the road It's dangerous for her and It's raining.I dont have an umbrella too but anyways.  
"Kuroko."He followed.  
Kuroko stopped and turns her way to Midorima "what Is It?"  
"I'll take you home" He said,Looking away.  
"Uh..Is that ok for you?You dont have to force yourself"  
"It might be dangerous and It's raining so..."  
"Thank you Midorima kun" she smiled a bit.  
Going home together Is kinda ackward for Midorima since he's not used on accompanying girls on their way home. when they get home both of them bid goodbye and Kuroko thank midorima again.

.  
Saturday.  
Kuroko woke up It's kinda late but It's her free time. she fix her bed and she remembered something "today Is that day,But too bad I dont have the ticket" she sighed.  
After an hour she goes out to buy some food at the market . In the market there she saw murasakibara.  
"Hello."  
" KuroChin hello"  
"More snacks and sweets?"  
"Yes" He nodded.  
Kuroko looks at his cart It's full of sweets and snacks "Your teeth will suffer If you buy a lot of them"  
"I always brush my teeth though"  
"Yeah but still..." Kuroko spot a ticket on murasaki's hand and It's the ticket she wants to have since the past few days..  
"Tha..that ticket" she pointed.  
"Oh this?Not really Interested but It looks Fun. this Is the price that I get when I won a game the past few days and I Have two tickets but I dont know who to Invite."  
"Umm..umm. I can accompany you If you want"Kuroko said with an excited face.  
"Didnt expect her to make that face" "Yeah?Sure! Let's go at around 3"  
"Ok. Thanks murasakibara kun"  
"You can call me Atsushi. Murasakibara Is too long"  
"Ok. See ya Atsushi kun"she smiled.  
"Yeah see ya" Atsushi said while waving his hand.  
"Yeah."

.  
"Obaasan about the ride all you can ticket.A schoolmate named Atsushi kun shared one ticket to me"  
"Aww he's so kind. glad you can go there and ride for free"  
"Yes obaasan" she smiled while wiping the wet plates. "We'll meet at around 3"  
"Have fun you two"  
"Hn" she nodded.  
A sound of a bell rang on the door (It means a guest enters the restaurant)  
"welcome "Kuroko 's on the cash register.  
"morning!"Aomine walks slowly,looking away, scratching the back of his head and blushing.  
"Hello aomine kun"  
"Tetsu...a..about the ride all you can ticket at the amusement park.." Aomine picks up some tickets on his pocket and when he's about to show It to kuroko,Kuroko blurted Immediately that Atsushi and her will meet at around 3 because Atsushi won the ticket at a game. aomine stepped back a little "Is that so?"  
"Hn"she nodded

Silenced.

"What about It?"  
"Nothing"Aomine put the tickets back on his pocket "Just forget that I asked about It"  
"...? you want to order something?"  
"Nah~I checked my pocket and crap!I forgot my wallet"  
"You should be careful next time aomine kun. you sure no one stole It?"  
"Im fast so they cant make a move on me just look at this Tetsu" Aomine showed his muscles on his arm.  
Kuroko giggled a bit "Alright I get It your funny Aomine kun"  
"I am?"  
"Yes"  
"Ahaahha Ok.I'll go now I'll come back later when I get my wallet"  
" careful Aomine kun"  
"yeah. you too"  
While walking on the road..Aomine felt sad and disappointed he picks the two tickets on his pocket,stare at It "Damn this was expensive" _"Atsushi kun and I will go there together and will meet at around 3_" damn that Atsushi!He crumpled It then he throws It In the trash can."So what to do now?I wonder"

_"I tried that plain game and won some tickets but what Is this all about ?"_Kise glares at the ticket and reads everything about It "amusement park huh?Who should I Invite anyway?!" While walking on the road he heared a familiar voice of a girl.

"Have Fun Kurokochan!"  
"Thanks Obaasan.I'll be going now"She bowed.  
"Kurokocchi?" When the oldwoman closed the door of the restaurant Kise calls Kuroko's name but before he asked her about the tickets he asked If Kuroko's going to somewhere or will do something Important Kuroko nodded Kise didn't invite her on the amusement park because he dont want to bother her.

.  
"Atsushi kun" Kuroko waved while running fastly (not that fast,she's not good at running too fast)  
"Kuro chin!Hello."He waved back and kneel down a bit. "Kuro chin Is so cute"  
Kuroko Is too busy looking at the rides and her attention Is completely all over the rides Inside.  
"Kurochin."Murasaki pats her head."Want to ride now?"  
"Yes please"She said smiling.  
Murasaki Widened his eyes a bit. shocked of kuroko's unexpected expression.

.  
After riding two rides._"This Kinda feels like we're dating right now"_ Murasaki said to himself while chewing some gum on his mouth. "Kurochin what to ride next?"  
"Hm?Uh..yes about that..There. she pointed. Bungee Jumping"  
Murasaki looks at where kuroko's pointing and he looks at how high The bungee jumping Is and he Sweatdropped. "Kurochin dont you think Its too high for us?" Kuroko shakes her head."Nope" Kuroko grabs murasaki's long arm and started walking again together.  
"Wow what a cute couple"  
"They are so sweet"  
"The gap of their height Is so long but makes a good couple ne~"  
Murasaki can hear everything but kuroko Is too busy and excited to go at the bungee jumping so she dont have any attention on what people are saying. _"I think Kurochin can be a good and fitting girlfriend to me though my feelings for her Is not that special yet so If my feeling gets fully developed then I'll ask her out for a real date"_  
After riding a lot of rides they eat food then after that they took some rest and then they ride again. It's already late now they rest at the bench there Is still two rides for them to ride;Ferris Wheel and the Haunted bought some drink for the two of them but when he came back he saw 3 guys chatting at the back of the bench where Kuroko Is sitting.  
"Hey look at that chick"  
"I know!I saw her a while ago and she's so pretty I'll make her my girlfriend"  
"Go for It Otsuhara San!"  
"We believed In you and we know she'll fall for you right away"  
"Yeah Yeah no need to praise me!" When Otsuhara(A random guy) Walks slowly to tap kuroko's shoulder murasaki walks fastly on otsuhara's way.  
"Uwaa he's tall!" "Yeah he Is! what year Is he anyway?"  
otsuhara Is about to tap kuroko's shoulder but Murasaki tapped otsuhara's first.  
"Uh? he turns his way at the back "_ugh he's tall"_  
"Try to lay a finger on her,You'll pay for your coffin today"  
"Who..who the hell are you?"  
"Her boyfriend!"  
damn she already got a boyfriend!"Let's go!"Otsuhara Shouted. Kuroko heared Otsuhara's shout and she looks at the back and saw 3 guys running fastly as they can while murasaki Is just there giving a big smile to her.  
"What happened?"  
"nothing ,here a drink"  
"Ah thank you atsushi kun"  
"Yeah no problem" Murasaki sits beside kuroko. "The park will close after 2 ?"  
Kuroko shakes her head "Im satisfied. I cant walk that much anymore my feet hurts"  
"I'll carry you there's still two rides"  
"No.I dont want to bother you anym- Murasaki stands up and kneel down In front of her and reached for her sandals and took It off. "At..sushikun?" He grabs kuroko's arm gently "I'll carry you and your shoes. what kind of carry do you want?Piggyback or like a princess?"  
"Atsushi kun"  
"Im serious kurochin"  
"...well piggyback then "

.  
Haunted house; They are two couples In front of them flirting and being too cheesy with each other. kuroko Is annoyed and Irritated. "They're noisy ne murasaki kun?"  
"Hm?yeah."  
"I hate that kind of behavior In relationships"  
"You mean you like a plain type of relationship?" Murasaki looks at her but he was too close on kuroko's face so he turns away immediately.  
"Yes."  
"I see."  
After exploring the Haunted house they didn't shout but they just watch the props and people behind their scary make up. It was kinda funny to watch them specially because Murasaki Is tall and when he looks at them for a long time watching how they scare people he's just there standing waiting for when they stopped making scary noises and poses murasaki and kuroko will just make an ackward silence and after a few seconds walk again and do the same thing, they went to the ferris wheel and they are sitting together at the left side of the The ferris wheel and Its peaceful there and Kuroko slowly closed her eyes and bent her head slowly at the window of the ferris wheel murasaki noticed It so he grab kuroko's head gently and leaned It on his took kuroko on akashi's house since It's the nearest and also because murasaki dont know where kuroko's house Is located .

Sunday,the next day.  
Akashi just woke up and when he stands up he heared a female voice. "Good morning" Kuroko said while rubbing her always do this whenever she wakes up because the portrait of her dead mother Is placed above her drawer.  
"Tetsuya,What are you doing here?" Akashi asked but not even shocked.  
Kuroko opens her eyes the view Is blurry but slowly the view Is becoming clearer ."...Akashi kun?what are you doing In my room?"  
"This Is my room Tetsuya" A young girl enters the room and shouted "Oniichan Its time for breakfast"  
"I'll go down"  
"Hm.. she noticed kuroko. Alright! we'll wait downstairs pervniichan"  
Akashi just glared at her.  
"Kyaaa dad akaniichan Is scaring me" she said while running fastly akashi turns his way to the bed where kuroko Is sitting.  
"sorry for the trouble"She realized just now that maybe murasaki carries her and took her there since she didn't say anything about where her house Is located and the place seems the nearest. Akashi Ignored the reason because he knows that his dad will tell him and he 's not the type of guy who'll take a girl on his room without him knowing what he did. Akashi lend a hand on her and kuroko holds It then gets out of the bed and they walk out of the room while holding each other's hands "oh by the way...akashi fix some sides of kuroko's hair. "there. not messy anymore"  
"Thank you akashi kun"  
"Yeah."  
When they are walking downstairs the young girl a while ago pointed "There he Is!Pervniichan"  
"Hatsune!"  
"Uwaa..Dad."Hatsune runs to her dad and hides on his back.  
"Seichan dont scare your sister like that seriously"  
"Stop calling me like that dad"  
"Also *cough* That's sweet! holding hands like that" "Oh" Akashi gently let go of kuroko's hand.  
"Sorry for the trouble"said kuroko bowing her head.  
"It's alright." said akashi's dad "Neechan what's your name?"  
"Kuroko Tetsuya"  
"Tetsuneechan Im Hatsune And this Is our dad yondaira"Hatsune hugged kuroko while kuroko pats her head gently "Seii" akashi's dad whispered.  
"Hm what Is It?"  
"Just look at how she handle a kid"  
Akashi looks at kuroko and hatsune. "What about It?"  
"Im so happy for you my son" Akashi's dad runs away while crying like a kid.  
"...? what's wrong with him?"

"tetsuneechan you should eat with us before you leave"  
"Eh?No It's alright I'll just-"  
"Kurokochan It's alright" Said Akashi's dad putting the food on their table "Tetsuya stay for a while"  
"umm..If you guys say so then..." Hatsune grabs her to sit beside her. After that while eating, akashi's dad asked kuroko straightly. "Kuroko chan do you love kids?"

Silenced.

Akashi closed his eyes and shouted "Dad please!"  
"Yes I love kids"  
Akashi,hatsune and their dad looks at her then focused on their food again after a few seconds and started eating again.  
After eating kuroko asked their dad If she could wash the dishes to pay for their kindness but yondaira refused. kuroko pouted so yondaira just accepted her request since he dont want to see kuroko like that also he asked his son to help her.  
When akashi Is about to help her,his dad talks to him for a minute.  
"Seii!"  
"What's up with that seriousness dad?what Is It?"  
"Sakura."  
"ha?sakura?Isnt that mother's favorite flower?"  
"That's why I want to have a granddaughter with that name"

"Be gentle when doing It with her seii.I'll go and watch tv now and make sure you'll take her home"  
yondaira walks away until he felt some speed air coming from his right and looks at It."Huh?A scissors?"He touched It but Ignored It anyway.

After washing the dishes Akashi took her home.  
"Thank you so much Akashi kun"  
"No Problem"  
"If you want to go Inside you can"  
"No thanks.I'll try to visit you sometime when Im not too busy tetsuya." he patted kuroko's head gently.

"Bye."  
When akashi goes home his dad explained everything that murasakibara (akashi's closest friend In the team)Brought a cerulean haired girl and asked If the girl can stay In their house for a whole day and he didn't decline the request and place kuroko beside His son.  
"Why didnt you put her beside hatsune or why didn't you wake me up?"  
"I want a Sakura chan or Sakura kun Seiiii" His dad started to cry again And Akashi just let out a sigh.  
"we're only a middle school stu-"  
"Like I said.I want a sakura chan or sakura kun." yondaira stands."Bye.I'll sleep now"  
Akashi just watched his dad walk away and whispered to himself_"That's so troublesome I dont even know what I really feel about her But I need to find out soon."_

To be continued..

.  
Reviews Are much appreciated So please dont forget to give some reviews on my story.I Want to know how you guys feel about It and reviews gives me motivations to write such please put your favorite kuroko x GOM pairing and just tell me something about your favorite kuroko x Gom pairing and please be nice to me^^

If you noticed about the Gom Members' feelings for Kuroko; Aomine Is the first person who bloomed that kind of feelings for Murasaki It's the same but not completely absolute because he's just starting to develop and still finding out his true feelings for kuroko. For midorima's Case almost there and Kise. he will feel that soon. for akashi Its kinda hard to explain what he's thinking.

About Kise calling tetsuya only "kuroko" without cchi At first. Kise only add "cchi" when he Is close to that person or he acknowledge that person. About not mentioning akashi's golden eyes above Im gonna put a story on how akashi's eye colors became red. Akashi's family Is really random here.

Aomine Is the first guy In GOM that kuroko felt comfortable with showing her personality. she even showed her brutal side to him however she's still not Interested on having any romantic relationships with anyone.

Preview for the next chapter: "New Family Member Of GOM"

"Im Daisuke hanamiya. Nice to meet you kuroko tetsuya chan"  
"Nice to meet you too" she bowed .

.

.

"Please go out with me"

"_"

_"She's not responding?I knew It she'll reject me uwaa I look So stupid"_  
" time?"  
"Ehhh seriously you will?Thank youuu kuroko chan"  
The GOM Members just finished talking for their upcoming training and there, they saw Daisuke's confession to kuroko and kuroko's shocking response.  
"_Uh-oh, that guy will never survive!What Is tetsuchan thinking anyway?!_"Momoi said to herself while feeling the strong angry prescence of the boys at her back.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Family

Author's Note; Hi Guys thank you so much for the reviews/Favs And follows *w* I appreciate It so much.-le crying coz of joy-I might be late on updating the chapters coz of school and Im editing videos on youtube so I might dedicate a vid for the people who gives time On reading my fics oh gawd thank you so much again*q*And today Im going to Insert Daisuke Hanamiya's Arc (He's not In the anime and manga By the way lol xD) His arc Is kinda random and dramatic /shot/  
**psychotic-luv**;Lol yeah akashi's mother xD I'll put her In Akashi's Arc soon. In japan when they asked "please go out with me" That's equal to "please go on a date with me" :DD

.  
.

"Kyaa Kise kun good morning"

It was a usual day for kise kun receiving greetings and gifts from the girls and fans In the morning,Afternoon And even Night as long a someone spots him they will do the same thing. he's not annoyed he's a model and a basketball player so he's used to It.  
"_Arent there any Insteresting woman who can catch my attention?_"He bumped Into someone."Ah sorry"  
"Hello."  
"_K..kurokocchi?_Good morning"He smiled widely.  
"Good morning."  
_I dont know but, there Is something about this girl that I want to protect._ "Let's go together at the classroom I'll carry your bag kurokocchi"  
"It's alright Kise kun"  
"No It's alright"Kise started to touched kuroko's bag but there are a lot of girls who are against the Idea.

"She's flirting him?"  
"Kise kun carry my bag too"  
"How dare she asked kise kun to carry her cheap bag"

and a lot and a lot of criticisms. kise can hear what the girls are talking about but kuroko cant hear It that much since she's listening to a song on her ipod.

"Dont talk like you know her! her bag Is not cheap at all It looks cute It fits her and she's not flirting me and she's not all over me all the time. I was the first one to approach ..." Kuroko was shocked on what kise Is blabbing. kise holds kuroko's hand "And please dont do anything bad to her"  
"Kise kun?"  
"Let's go kurokocchi"He smiled and grabs her. while walking on the corridor kise just realized what he did. he haven't done that to any girls. he knows he can get any girl because he have an appearance that can make them chase him. _"But what was that just now?carry her bag?Did I ever do that to my fan?Absoultely not!my manager restricted me to have public relationships with girls and Im not In that age yet and Im not yet actually Interested to focus myself Into girls. I want someone who can amaze . ?_ "..ise kun" _I want to look for that that.._  
"Kise Kun"Kuroko let go of kise's hands. "uh" she saw Kise kun's eyes darkened,The atmosphere Of his conciousness changed."Are you alright kise k-"

"Yeah" Kise bent his head a little his bangs covering his eyes."Im sorry"

.

.

"Tetsuchaaaaaan"  
"Momoi San" Momoi hugged the smaller girl her face Is burried In Momoi's breast.  
"What Is It?" "Please go to the practice later"  
"Eh?I'll try"  
Momoi let go of her hold to kuroko.  
"You should tetsuchan"  
"There's a new books In the library and I want to look forward to It"  
"Books again?"  
momoi pouted and started to show some tears.  
"tetsu..tetsuchaan"  
_why did she start crying?_ "momoi san. alright, I'll go"  
"Yay Thanks!I'll wait for you ok?See ya later" momoi winked and walks away.  
_that was fast her recovery_. "yeah later." she waved.

.

.

Kuroko Is just there walking silently and saw this green haired guy holding a cute stuffed toy on his hands.  
"?midorima kun hello. "  
"uh..yeah..hello"  
"Hm..Is that your lucky Item for today?"  
"A..actually according to Oha-asa horoscope, aquarius' lucky person for today Is cancer"  
"Oh Is that so"  
"so umm..Im giving this Lucky Item to you" midorima handed the stuffed toy to her and kuroko thank him and asked midorima If he bought It but midorima said that It was a stuffed toy given when he was a kid. midorima walks away kuroko saw A price tag. It was expensive. she knew that the stuffed toy was brand new.  
"_Midorima kun Is always like that. And how did he know that Im an aquarius?_" kuroko thinks of It while walking "_Maybe momoi san told him?Oh yeah me and momoi san talked about well"_

_._

.

Recess 's time.

kuroko's awaited time because she's gonna check the new books In the the the teacher goes out of the room kuroko walks immediately, kise saw It and was confused on her actions. while walking on the corridor she's hopping slowly more likely walking and humming silently. She reached the huge library she Is very happy about the new books. the books Is not simply like a novel or diary types with just a limited hundreds of pages. she loves reading books with more than a hundreds. she grabs five books In a row It's obvious that she cant carry all of them while searching for more books, so she placed It on a table. while walking she stopped to look for the title of the books and there's something that catches her attention she grabs the book but she cant reach It.  
"Oh miss you cant reach It?" The guy taller at about 2 inches said while grabbing the book.  
_" damn It I cant reach It too who am I joking?"_  
"Thanks that your willing to help but you dont have to force yourself."Kuroko bowed and walks away._"I'll borrow that book next time"_  
_"Phew this Is heavy maybe for now I should only borrow 3 books but no!_ she shakes her head_ Im gonna read this all"_  
"Miss I'll help you carry those books"  
"Oh you dont have to force yourself"  
"This time I can"He smiled widely "Im Daisuke Hanamiya nice to meet you"  
"Kuroko tetsuya nice to meet you too"

While walking on the corridor Daisuke Is really noisy talking about a lot of stuffs specially about himself but kuroko Is just there annoyed but still listening. when they are already near at kuroko's classroom and Daisuke talked about his Ideal girl and he asked what type of guy kuroko likes but kuroko said she's not interested. daisuke tapped kuroko's shoulder,they stopped.  
"Do you know the reason why I suddenly talked to you?" The atmosphere was very serious.  
Kuroko shakes her head a bit."No."  
"I see. I dont want to hold my feelings any longer and It's been a year since I feel this way for you but you are always hard to find coz I noticed that you have a low presence so I find It kinda unfair for you that you are always alone. you find a new friend?Momoi satsuki san ne? she's with the generation of miracles and I thought you might fall for one of them specially they are the ones who sense your presence a lot.I kinda feel like I envy them that they can always be with you and talk to you and you are always watching them In practices. It's kinda hard for me to think that I cant be someone who you can adore I mean cmon who am I kidding? Im no good In sports and I dont really read books Im always faking myself.I only visit the library coz It's the easiest place to find you. when you started to watch that game you used to hate I kinda felt disappointed that I can no longer find you In that easiest place." Daisuke puts his right hand on his forehead his hand covering his eyes and he bent his head down."I know It might sound silly that Im talking this stuffs on you right now and Im sorry but Im really Inlove with you."  
Kuroko looks at him she's shocked.  
"Please go out with me!" Daisuke shouted that the students near them heared them, he bowed.

"_"

""She's not responding?I knew It she'll reject me.I look So stupid"  
"ok what time?"  
"Eh seriously you will?Daisuke looked at Kuroko and she seems serious about kuroko chan "let's meet afterclass" Then Daisuke ruffles kuroko's hair "Uwaa stop that."

The GOM Members just finished talking for their upcoming training and there, they saw Daisuke's confession to kuroko(at around where he asked kuroko to go out with him and kuroko's shocking response.)  
_"Uh-oh, that guy will never survive!What Is tetsuchan thinking anyway?!_"Momoi said to herself while feeling the strong angry prescence of the boys at her back. _"Did she already forget about the practice I asked a while ago?"_

Daisuke returns to his classroom after helping kuroko.

"kurokocchi" He whispered. "What Is It kise kun?" "umm..about the practice later..." The teacher already saw kise talking to kuroko but kise didn't notice that the teacher saw him so the teacher decided to break their talk."Kise san please listen to my lessons"  
"Ack. Sorry mam."  
_"Oh yeah the practice I forgot."_ Kise kun I'll watch the practice tom.  
"Ehhh but-"  
"Kise ryouta san!"  
"Ugh..sorry"_ damn I cant control the volume of my voice._

.

.

Afterclass..  
"Kurokochan"  
"Hello."  
"Your expression Is blunt as always ne~"  
"Yeah?"  
"Ahahaha yeah"

Restaurant...  
"Oh I Heared your working on a restaurant helping your grandmother"  
"I think you already know that I work there because you came there to eat not too long ago"  
"Eh?you remembered?"  
"Hn" she nodded "She got me?that was embarassing!"  
Daisuke started to talk to a lot of stuffs again after eating they went to different kind of places. daisuke Is about to buy something for kuroko but kuroko stopped him telling that she dont want to bother him.

"It was fun Daisuke kun thank you very much" she bowed.  
" see you again next time?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Oh by the way kurokochan"  
"What Is It?"  
"Do you consider this day as a real date?"  
"Im sorry but I dont know"  
"I see. Do you consider me as your boyfriend now?"  
Kuroko looked at him for a long time and turns her way at the ground.  
"I..."  
"Hm?"  
"Im sorry but I dont feel the same way"  
"Do you mind saying 'yet'?"  
"Im not Interested on having any romantic relationship from the start."  
"Then you only go out with me because you pity me?"

"I mean I look so stupid dont you think?"  
"It's not like that Daisuke kun"  
"You hurted my feelings you know ahahaha Today was very fun but the end Is really so sad" _what am I doing? faking myself again?,Im pretending again?_  
"Daisuke kun"  
"Sorry Im just not feeling well today Im going home. Thanks for this day" He bowed but his tears fell on the ground he's shocked, he dont want to get up,he dont want kuroko to see him.  
"Daisuke kun Im really very sorry that I rejected you. you know I realized Im the one who envy you."  
Daisuke gets up and managed to show his falling tears."eh?what do you mean?" Kuroko walks towards him and gets her handkerchief and wipe Daisuke's tears. "When you talk cheerfully I really feel comfortable.I want to be like you that can easily talk like that, can laugh like that and have fun like that .You seem like a well raised person and your family seems like they are always with you up until now. their love,their touch,and the feeling of their presence.I dont have them anymore but I know they are watching me. they are there In a place called heaven."  
"Im sorry kurokochan" He bowed raised his head up "Thank you very much for this day and thank you for making me realized something Importnat. If you need someone you can lean on you can call me anytime." "Thank you daisuke kun"  
"Bye kurokochan." He sounded half sad and half happy.  
"bye ." she waved.

The next day...

"Tetsucchaaaaaaaaaaaan" "Hello Momoi San. And what happened? O_O "  
"Yesterday felt like a bloodbath"  
"Eh?what do you mean?"  
"The boys are so wild yesterday. The net keeps getting changed because the tall guys (aomine kun,atsushi kun,ryouta kun) keeps on breaking It off."  
"No one stopped them?"  
"No one can!Akashi can but he's not In the mood. Including midorima kun. the students playing with them cant take their strength."  
"I see. today they seem In the good mood"  
"Yeah I noticed that too and tetsuchaaan make sure you'll attend the practice later ok?"  
"Hn" she nodded.

Practice time...  
Momoi asked akashi on matters and she finds out that Kuroko rejected this Daisuke hanamiya guy and momoi now know why they are In the good mood but Momoi kinda feel sorry for brings her book with her walking normally like always. And momoi saw her waved at her then hugged her. Momoi asked her to get the towels and drinks but momoi has no bad Intentions on kuroko. when she gets In the destination where the towels and drinks are placed she gets It and she heared a familiar voices of two guys walking towards the room. aomine opens the door blabbing and blabbing his attention Is only with his friend Kise coz he's busy talking about things and then he grabs his towel but felt like he touched something, he turns his way on the front and saw that he's touching Kuroko's chest he immediately let go of the grab "uwaaa tetsu didn't know that your there!And..I thought It was your back" Kuroko turns her way to aomine stares at him and aomine just patted kuroko's head and giggled "But nahh Im just kiddi-" Kuroko punched aomine and runs away "Aho(Idiot)..Ahominecchi!" Kise helps aomine get up. "Her punch hurts like hell and there's something wrong with how you pronounced my name!"

"I know how you feel!She punched me before and she punch like a wrestler"

.

While running akashi,atsushi and midorima saw her but they didn't call for her coz they noticed something Is going on when they reached the room Kise told them what happened. kuroko reached the gym and Kuroko hugs momoi momoi hugs her too. "What's wrong tetsuchan?" she asked while patting kuroko's head gently.  
"Aomine kun Is a jerk"  
"Oh yes he Is!What happened?"  
"He touched my chest and he thought It was my back"  
"Ehhhhh?That's mean!I'll kick his ass later"  
Kuroko let go of the hug. "Dont. I already punched him"  
"Serves him right!"

"Daiki" AKashi sighed "Apologize to her" "Im only joking with her."  
"Your lucky Daikichin~" "Im not It's flat!"  
Akashi stabbed the scissors on Aomine's towel beside him and shouted "Just Do It Daiki!"  
"Arck..Alright!" damn scary this guy!

When GOM's break time for their practice ended Aomine goes to kuroko who's sitting at the floor. aomine walks toward kuroko but when he reached kuroko's destination Kuroko Is just there sitting, reading a book and not even looking at aomine who's standing Infront of her. aomine noticed It so he sat down Infront of her and gives few candies to kuroko.  
"The flavor of the candy Is vanilla but I dont really know what flavor you like. I keep candies on my pocket sometimes just to keep me cool during practices." Kuroko grabs the candies on aomine's hands and gently open It up and eat It. "I like vanilla. Thanks"  
"Oh Is that so?That's great then!ahahaha"

Silenced.

"By the way sorry about what happened earlier."  
"It's alright" kuroko said while looking at the wrapper.  
"You really like vanilla eh?"  
Kuroko turns her way to aomine."My favorite"  
"I see." Aomine pats kuroko's head.

"Daiki let's start to practice!"  
"Ok sir!"He turns his way back to kuroko "Talk to you later"  
"Hn" she nodded.

When kise Is about to dribble the ball Momoi clapped her hands to catch the GOM's attention when they looked at momoi,Momoi called Kuroko and kuroko closed her book and stands up then walks toward momoi.  
"Starting today Kuroko Tetsuya chan Is the new member of generation of miracles"  
"Eh?kurokocchi?" "Kuroko?" "Kurochin?"  
"That's awesome Tetsu!"  
"Looking forward on working with you tetsuya"

"Tetsuchan will not play on final games but she can help us In practices and observations"  
"Her pass Is good. almost there on being fully developed" Midorima Blurted.  
"I playing basuke with us?"  
" Im kinda excited" kuroko said but not obvious on her expressions.  
"Good!Uh..about your uniform just wear the extra shirt and jersey shorts that akashi kun height Is about Inches so there's no problem"  
" _"

"Midorima kun how did you find out about her pass?Please tell us about It"Momoi Asked seriously.  
"Alright."he nodded"I played with her 1 on 1 before she has a low stamina and dont have any skills In shooting at any range. also she needs to rely on a strong partner that can catch her pass,I noticed that because of her low still need a lot of Improvements."  
"Hey hey!your criticizing her arent you?" Aomine raises his eyebrow.  
"I have no Intention To criticize her"  
"I see. Thanks for your details Midorima kun"  
"A-ra? Why are you Interested on her basketball skills momoicchi?"  
"Just got an Idea that she might help us In the games"

"Dont tell me momoichhi your..."  
"Hm?" Momoi Just gave a big smile to the model like she dont know anything.  
Kuroko came back wearing a White Tshirt and a black jogging pants momoi ponytailed kuroko's hair and after that they start to play. momoi observed everyone's skills and they developed It again,they are becoming stronger.

_"she seems like she's used on passing the ball to a strong partner_ momoi questioned It to herself a bit. _"Did she play basketball with someone before?"_  
"Tetsu/Kurokocchi Your amazing!"  
"kurochin great job!"

"Everyone listen. you guys developed your skills again and becoming more stronger but I noticed kurko chan you are a big help to everyone specially To daiki if you guys are partnered together the possibility of aomine to shoot and to pass the defense and offense or even the 3 shooter of the opponent Is higher than expected. do you want to join them In their final games and pretend as a boy tetsuchan?"  
"_ I dont know but Im sorry I cant." she bowed. "I have a lot of reasons why I dont want to join their final games"  
"I see. Tetsuchan If you changed your mind go ahead and tell me anytime" she smiled.  
" you"Kuroko smiled back.  
"Everyone you can go home. let 's pratice again tom."

Momoi Goes home first and kuroko goes home with the GOM. the volleyball club just finished their practice too and they spot the GOM members they sometimes goes home together with them just having a chat on them more likely because this five members of the volleyball club has a romantic feelings for the the GOM but GOM doesn't have any romantic feelings for them but this five girls thought that the GOM also have that kind of feelings to them because of their kindness that they keep on showing Into saw a cerulean haired girl but aomine and atsushi Is covering her face because of their height.

"Who the hell Is that girl?"  
"she 's so close to them."  
"I Cant see her face damn It"  
"That's alright. If we saw her again clinging Into them like that we know what will happen."

Akashi noticed the five girls and he knows that they are glaring at kuroko he Ignored It but he knows he must not Ignore It. He already have plans on how to control those girls.

"Tetsuya.I'll visit you on your house Is that ok?"  
"Hm?Yes If your not busy then go ahead"  
"That's not fair!I'll go too Tetsu"  
"Ok."  
"Me too kurokocchi"  
"Ok"  
"Kurochin/kuroko me too"  
" kun,midorima kun."

_  
Next day at kuroko's house.

"Wow what a lovely place Tetsuchaan"  
"Thank you momoi san"  
The gom members sits at the tonkatsu (a traditional table In japan where there Is a soft futon under It.)The place feels crowded specially the number of people Is more than 5,they are 7.  
"Im sorry the place Is too small for us"  
"Nah It's alright!"  
Kuroko placed some juice and cookies on the table.  
"Thanks for the food"

.  
"So tetsuchan what kind of guy do you like?"

"Guy I like?"  
"Yes Tetsuchaaan"  
"Well.I dont know anything about types but a gentleman Is alright"  
"I see" Momoi looked at the Gom Members and they are very serious. "What a funny atmosphere" l_l"  
"Let's see how about everyone?" "Kise kun you first please"  
"Ehh?" kise knows he has no choice since they are looking at him with different kind of light and dark aura.  
"Ok. A simple girl and" he looks at kuroko and kuroko Is just there staring at him. he stopped talking and felt a warm feeling on his cheek._"She's damn cute_"  
"Ryouta your blushing"  
"Ack. akashichi always notice this a lot"  
"And?"Aomine raises his eyebrow a bit _"Fufufu this boys are all so easy to Except for akashi kun as always._"

"Then Atsushi kun your next!"Momoi pointed.  
"Let's see.A petite."  
"That's all?"  
"I cant think of any type right now."  
"I Already have my Ideal girl" aomine blurted "I want a quiet type of girl,she loves to read books hm..lets see she's a petite and uhm...It might take an hour for me to explain how I feel but-"  
"Your too obvious ahomine!"  
"Whaddya say satsuki?"  
Momoi let out a sigh."This girl you guys are talking about Is this girl beside me named kuroko tetsuya right?"

Silenced.

Aomine and Kise just turned their way at the floor while atsushi Is just there eating. kuroko just Ignored It since she didn't believe on what momoi have said.

_  
The next day..

"Murasakibara Senpai"  
"What Is It?" murasakibara stopped walking and give one candy to the girl Infront of her. "Why Is she nervous?"  
"Thank you." she gets the candy and puts It on her pocket. "By the way Im sorry to bother you murasakibara senpai"  
"It's alright your not bothering me at all"

Silenced.

"I..I like you senpai" she bowed.  
Murasakibara didn't respond but after a few minutes he did. "You know I really have no Idea who I really like so I dont know how to respond on your confession"  
"I see. you already like someone?"  
Murasaki spot kuroko reading a book and she walks towards them but continues to walk coz she's too busy with her book. murasaki looks at kuroko until she vanished on his sight.  
"Is she the one you like Murasakibara senpai?Your attention Is distracted for a long time with that girl"  
"Maybe."  
"Please tell me your feelings"  
"I dont understand my own feelings actually"  
"does this mean Im rejected?"  
"_Im sorry"  
"It's ok. thanks for your time" The girl walks away and murasaki just exhaled a bit.

Kuroko was assigned to return the balls on the room where the materials for the P.E class Is placed one ball rolled far away she reached for It and It was stuck In a dark corner of the room. she didnt notice that the door closed coz she has earphones on and when she reached the ball and place It on the right place someone tapped her back. "uwaa..who's that?"  
"Tetsuya?Why are you here?"  
"Akashi kun?Hello."she removes her earphones.  
"We're locked here."  
"Is that so?I see."  
"You sound so calm. I was really tired and I fell asleep"  
"You didn't attend your P.E class?"  
"Something like that. we 're alone together I see."  
"Im fine If I sleep here" she sits on the floor "If Im with akashi kun I feel secured"  
"Really?"  
"When I looked at you or listen to you,I can feel that you are someone that people can rely on circumstances."  
Akashi grins "Your being too kind Tetsuya" Akashi sits beside her and lend his jacket again. "You might catch a cold wear this" "Thank you akashi kun"

After a few minutes..  
Kuroko started to feel sleepy she rubbed her eyes gently and when she's about to close her eyes, she and akashi heared some voices they looked at each other. "akashi kun?"  
"I think there's someone stucked In here too"

.

"Kyaa you bad boy letting us getting stucked In here"  
"Aww cmon we need to have some time for each other"  
"Idiot we always have time for each other"  
"Can we kiss?"  
"You already did that to me for a lot of times why not?"

.  
It was an ackward moment for akashi and kuroko however both of them Is annoyed. akashi stands up and walks slowly and grab one ball and rolled It to the two. the boy felt the ball on his feet he turns his way to akashi not shocked.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
The girl noticed and knew the red haired guy "Oh It's akashi seijuro from my class"  
"I see he raises his eyebrows "What do you want?"  
"You guys are so noisy!Im annoyed by It actually. so can you lower your voices?"  
"HUH?the guy stands up"Are you jealous or something?You are In the same class with my girlfriend maybe you are spying on her or something that's why you are also here!"  
"That's what your thinking?" Akashi laughed gently The guy grabs akashi's shirt "Why the hell are you laughing'kora!"  
The girl stands up and stopped her boyfriend "Stop It!Dont fight over **_me_**!"  
"Akashi kun?" Kuroko said while walking towards them she feels weak because she cant fight her sleepy eyes.  
When the boy noticed kuroko, he let go of akashi and grabs kuroko Instead akashi noticed It his aura changes,His eyes darkened and the tone of his voice changes.  
"Let her go!"  
"Urgh" The boy can feel akashi's aura his scared,his girlfriend Is scared. He let go of kuroko but didn't let go of her carefully. she bumped her head In something hard and when she tries to stand up a blood flows on her head. Akashi saw It and gets mad at the guy and punced him. he might be smaller than the guy but he's still a strong opponent In basketball or even In combat specially If Its protecting someone.  
"A..akashi kun stop punching him already" akashi didn't stop and the guy Is fighting back but he cant hit akashi because akashi keeps on punching and dodging. The guy's girlfriend Is crying "Please stop both of you" said the guy's girlfriend. Kuroko tries her best to endure the pain on her head she walks fastly and hugged akashi from the back. "Please stop akashi kun It's enough" she said with a weak voice. Akashi's about to punch the guy In the face again but he stopped and the guy Is coughing" damn 't 'll pay for this!"Akashi glared at him "You cant do that.I'll never let you have your second chance" "Ack" the boy and his girlfriend Is so scared of akashi's aura and evil grin he Is not an ordinary guy who has that kind of ability to make them get scared like that.

After a few hours..  
"Im sorry for what my boyfriend did to you he's not thinking." The girl bowed.  
Akashi pats the girl's head, she's shocked "I understand. Im sorry Im not thinking that time too"  
The girl smiled. "I see.I understand"

After that they sleep together.

the next day when someone opens the door on the room In the gym kuroko Is still sleeping so akashi carries her until they reached kuroko's house. after that akashi tapped kuroko,kuroko moved a bit and gently open her eyes "Akashi kun?" "you can still sleep for a few hours but you'll gonna be late If you sleep for too long.I'll be taking my leave take care of yourself"

"Akashi kun"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you very much" she smiled Akashi Is shocked,he blushed a bit and smiled back then leaves.

"Late again" Kuroko sighed.

"Kurochin?"

"Ah atsushi "  
"Here lollipop"

"Thank you "

while walking there's this one girl who Is standing Infront of them.  
_"oh this girl_ murasaki remembered "Hello morning." he waved The girl smiled but seems blank "You guys are really dating ne Im so happy for you"  
"Were not dating" Murasaki and kuroko said.  
"Why are you going home together then?"  
"Its because-"  
"If you really love her murasaki senpai please prove It to me"  
"How?"  
"Kiss her!"

silenced

"Please" the girl bent her head "Alright!" When murasaki Is about to kiss kuroko In the forehead the girl noticed It and blurted "On the lips"  
Murasaki Is not shocked Just kuroko,Murasaki stopped he didn't kiss kuroko on the lips nor the forehead.  
"I dont need to prove It to you" He sighed "And you dont have to force yourself on me. you can find a much worthed guy for you" The girl shakes her head "Im Inlove with senpai If I didn't see any proof I..I'll not believe"  
"If I Kissed her will you harm her?"  
"If senpai loves her Im not going to hurt her coz If I did, Its like hurting senpai"  
"I see" Murasaki pats her head "candy?"  
"Eh?" The girl grabbed the candy and looks at It "Tha..thanks" she looks up,she's shocked and saw murasaki smacked kuroko's lips. "Uwaa atsuhi kun you" murasaki winked "Sorry" he whispered. The girl Is satisfied on the evidence "I see thank you so much murasaki senpai" she Inhaled then exhaled "I'll be going now sorry to trouble you"  
"Let's go In the school together shall we?"  
"Eh but-"  
"It's alright" Kuroko added "o..ok then" the girl Is making sure her distance with the two Is kinda far and she cant stop her tears and she's secretly wiping It so that murasaki and kuroko won't notice It's kinda sad for her but she understood.

Afterwards Murasaki explained to kuroko. "Sorry kurochin"  
"It's alright since you didn't really kissed me"  
"Yeah Im tall so I covered half of your face and uh..that Includes your lips"  
"Yeah" she giggled a bit "But If you dont like her you should have told her what you really feel"  
"I cant do that plus she wants eveidence so I did It"  
"Yeah. you are right. but next time dont pretend ok?"  
"You mean you really want me to kiss you?"  
"No. she pinches atsushi's cheeks hardly "I meant It In an other way, not the kiss"  
"ouch alright I got It kurochin"  
"Good" she smiled.

**to be continued.**

Yay I finished It for 3 days Lol xD Reviews are much appreciated so please review *w* and your fav. kuroko x Gom pairing please I want to know:)) I saw the first chapter and the words are kinda choppy I was shocked coz when I was editing and rereading It I remembered that I really fixed It o_o anyways just gonna refix It again. please look forward for the next chapter ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 - Their Dreams

AN; This Is just an extra story for GOM :D chapter 4 will be the next semester :D

Midorima Version.}

Welcome to lucky Items!Would you like to take your favorite Item for today?  
"Yes"  
Midorima looked at the lucky Items he saw a bunny wearing a small clock necklace on his neck. Midorima looked at It for a long time the bunny Is sweatdropping and move his eyes a bit midorima saw It "uwaa It moved" Midorima followed It When the bunny runs, and he felt a strong air but he Ignored It. when he was running he felt like he keeps on stepping on something and he felt like he Is having a hard time running. he spot a mirror and looks at It "wha..what the hell am I wearing?what the hell Is wrong with this gown?"

"You lost young lady?" when midorima looked at him "Your not a lady!" the prince runs away. "Stupid" midorima blurted.

The bunny transformed Into a human "Ahahaha that prince Is funny"

"Aomine!"  
"Well I have no Intention to let you pass In the kingdom!First of all you need to win on me. 1 on 1"  
"Basketball?"  
"Huh?No! In an eating contest."  
"Sure I'll take you on aomine" Midorima takes off the gown.  
"Why do you keep calling me Aomine Im an Usagi ok?"((In japanese Usagi means bunny))  
"Alright let's start" A familiar voice joins the talk.  
"Madhatter!what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Akashi?"  
The mad hatter clicked some button on a remote control and a swimming pool Is shown.  
"What's up with the pool madhatter?" The usagi raises his eyebrow "Swimming for 1 on 1"  
"Alright! Bring It on!" usagi said arrogantly. "Your going down megane kun!" ((In english 'Glasses kun' coz midorima wears a glasses))Midorima and The usagi started to swim at the swimming pool but Midorima Is the only one who made It.  
"Congratulations!"Said the mad hatter while patting midorima's shoulder. "Where's The usagi?"  
"Oh that guy?I dont know that he cant swim just look at that" mad hatter looked at It and saw a body floating "He's a Funny guy and one to talk"  
"Anyways you cant survive this kingdom. There's a lot of challenges you need to survive"  
"Doesn't matter I'll go anyway and why the hell am I stucked here?"  
"Including my challenge"The madhatter disappears.  
"Nyan" "A cat?" Midorima looks at It "Kise?"  
"Im cat not Kise!" He coughed "I heared your conversation with madhatter and hey!where are you going?Listen to me Im the next one who'll take you on!" The cat(kise) follows the alice (midorima).  
"Hey like I said Im the one who'll take you on next"  
"Your noisy!" Midorima bumped Into something " Murasakibara?"  
"Im the one who'll take you on"  
"What's with you having those colorful wings at your back?!"  
"All you have to do Is to pass my riddles"  
"Let me through!"  
"Alright" The butterfly(Murasakibara) moved a little "Ah thank you" and Midorima continues to walk.  
After a few seconds the butterfly realized " you tricked me!" The butterfly runs and stand In front of Midorima's front "What now?"  
"Riddles"  
"Go ahead"  
"Sweet . ."  
"That's It?" The butterfly nodded In response.  
"Candy"

"_"

"You passed!"

After that midorima continues to walk and the cat just follows. The cat facepalmed "His riddles are easy" While walking both of them Noticed that they keep walking and walking at the same place all over again.

"This Is wierd"  
"Uh-Oh this might be madhatter's challenge for you"  
"I dont really get this challenge.I just followed a stuffed toy bunny that moved and then this Is happening" He sighed.  
"Finally made It alice kun?"  
"Of course I made It!even you,can pass the easy challenges"  
The cat laughed "I dont know how you get through the bunny though"

"He drowned" Midorima blurted.

"oh my god That guy cant swim ahahaha"

"Shut up already" Midorima sighed.

"This challenge Is for you to find out on how are you supposed to get out of here. you have 5 minutes to get out. Start!"  
Midorima started to run but everytime he keeps on opening the door he's always at the same place. "damn" he's perspiring.  
"Oh what Is this paper?" Midorima looked at It and the Instructions on how to get out Is written on It midorima followed and managed to escape._ "Where the hell Did I place the prince's Instructions On the maze?I wonder"_ The madhatter says while holding his chin.  
"Madhatter I made It"  
"Uwaa that was fast!You passed then" When midorima Is about to walk, the castle suddenly breaks down "uwaa earthquake?"

Real world...  
"Earth..earthqua-"  
"What's happening To midorimacchi?"  
"Yeah!His funny specially His face"  
AKashi brings out his video recorder and records Midorima's actions _

Akashi Version.}

It was night that time akashi heared a lot of gossips that there's a ghost floating around the school every night. but those gossips Is nothing but tales for him. one night when he was left at the school,he was reading at the library and he was assigned to close the library so he stayed for a longer a few hours the lights turns off then turns on he Ignored It and after a few seconds he's still reading a book, he heared a footsteps coming towards him _It's a ghost floating around the school_ he remembered "If It's floating why can I hear footsteps?" he thought. He didn't turn his way to the sound of the footsteps that stopped at his back he didn't looked at who It was and It feels very cold at his back. after a few minutes he heared the empty chair Infront of Him moved a bit the attention of akashi's eyes Is still In the book but he can see someone sitting Infront of him though kinda blurry he sighed silently and look at who It was and saw this young scary lady staring at him she has no eyeballs at the left side of her face her lips Is ripped while there's a hole near her nose her face Is really scary. he stares at her for a long time but akashi can feel a goosebumps on him he turns his way back on the book. then the scary young lady stands up and started to crawl on the table and she's about to touch the book of akashi.

Real world..  
AKashi woke up and open the lights "_Damn scary_" he sweatdropped.  
"Oh It's Morning?" someone calls him It was atsushi telling that AKashi Is already late he sighed and facepalmed "I should have cut that scary young girl's hair and make her bald"  
"Seii your late for..".Yondaira noticed akashi's dark aura. "seiiichan your aura!" Akashi's dad runs away as fast as he could.

Aomine Version.}

"Man,Do you promise that you will love this woman forever?"  
"Yes I do"  
"Woman, Do you promise that you will love this man forever?"  
"Yes I do"  
"You may kiss the bride" Both of them are about to kiss.

Real world.  
"-Mine kun!"  
"Aomine Kun!" Kuroko pinches daiki's cheeks hardly ."Uwaa...Ouch!" Aomine looks at who It was "That Hurts Tetsu!"  
"Your dreaming" Kuroko blurted and started to read her book again.  
_what the hell was that dream?And why the hell am I the bride and the guy seems like the male version of Tetsu._ He thinks. "That's wierd but funny!"

Kise Version.}

Kise Is chased by amazonas In the school. a random guy helped him and shows him a way where to escape so Kise goes there. The place Is like a normal guild. he walks slowly and saw snacks and wrappers and some used cans "Is this A hideout for deliquents or something?" while walking he heared wierd noises "Uh? what's that?" He saw a lion running towards him the lion seems very hungry Kise Is afraid so he runs away "wha..what the hell Is wrong with this guild?" while running he saw a sign saying 'press button' "I got a bad feeling about pressing that button" he has no other choice so he pressed the button and after that a net grabs him (It was actually meant for the lion) after a few minutes an arrow Is coming towards him the arrow managed to hit the rope of the net kise managed to escape but he cant, coz the number of arrows Is increasing plus It looks Like It Is meant for him.

there 's a big hole at the left so he runs there and managed to make It In time. "Fuwahh what was that all about?"  
"Joseph"  
"Angelica"  
Kise turns his way at the voices."Why the hell Is there an ocean In here?And what's with that drama?"  
"Always remember that I Lroove yoou"  
"Me too joseph" "Both of them really loved each other" The narrator Is narrating while walking slowly and kise saw him and an arrow on his back "Oi are you still alive narrator san?" kise shouted but the narrator Ignored him.  
Someone tapped kise's shoulder "Mind joining us Ikemen?" (Ikemen - Pretty boy) "Eh?ah..sure" Kise goes with the ladies and saw 3 host sitting on the beatiful chair _"why the hell Is there a hosts In this guild?What's wrong with this guild?"_  
One host walks towards them "Oh what a beatiful girl" The host touched kise's chin "Your face Is very familiar have we met before?"The host chuckled "I know. We are past lovers" "His a guy Idiot!" " A guy?" The host fainted but nobody cares. the ladies continues to walk and Introduced Kise to the others and the 2 host. They are having fun kise Is having fun not because he's getting flirt by the ladies but because he's safe. Afterwards he fell asleep but then when he wakes up he can hear a big voice of Inhaling and exhaling he looks at It "Uwaa what a giant" It's a giant monster Infront of him but It's sleeping Kise can only see It's back so he walks slowly and then he saw a dead dead bodies. They are familiar,they are the generation of miracles Including momoi and tetsuya. His eyes widened and accidentally stepped on the giant's finger but since he's too small the giant didn't noticed. He cried. "everyone.."

Real world...  
"Everyone.."  
"Oi kise!Kisseeee" Aomine drops his water on kise's face "Ack.." kise opens his eyes "a..aominecchi?"  
"The practice will start soon and wipe those tears will ya?"  
"Ah.." kise smiled "Yeah"

Murasakibara Version.}

Murasaki Is In the world without sweets and snacks he survived this world however his life Is just the same,The next day he will do the same thing there's no day for him to play or have a weekends he just keeps studying and studying he gets tired of his life. One day he met an object named **candy** and the other one Is **snack**.they keep telling murasaki that he should eat them but murasaki cant, since In that world they are the only friend of day comes that he became peniless he decided to eat candy and snack but the next day he woke up he no longer lives In a city with people around just a shop full of sweets however his not happy about It being alone seeing no 's this one boy that murasaki saw so he immediately calls for the young young boy Is holding a cookies In his hands when murasaki looks at the boy It was him when he was young. the young boy said "You should eat us" the voice Is the same to candy and snack murasaki Is shocked the young boy started to cry so murasaki kneels down to reach for the boy "Stop crying" the young boy hugged murasaki and whispered "I should eat you" "Eh?" Murasaki looked at the younger boy his blank and laughing on a whispering way. murasaki Is shocked and his about to run away but the boy managed to catch him and started to eat murasaki's arms "Your next mister. you got tricked by them dont you?" Murasaki remembered _"You should eat us the day will come for you to meet your destiny"_ murasaki shouted "This Is not what I want!"

Real world...  
"Atsushi!Atsushi!"  
Murasaki opens his eyes gently "akachin?"  
"WHat happened to you?"  
"Nothing."Murasaki saw some candy and snacks beside him but he Ignores It for the meantime.

-end of extra chap.-  
_

Sorry for this extra chapter I just need to put this because I have no Idea what to put In chapter 3 I already have something for chapter 4 In my mind though -gets killed- Please review and look forward on the next chapter :D also share your fav. kuroko x gom pair please lol 8D .  
Prev. for chapter 4 A new semester has started.

"Uwaa we're all In the same Class"  
"This Is gonna be great"

.

"Kyaaaa kiseki no sedai Is In our class" Momoi Is sitting at the left corner of kuroko and the GOM members keeps scaring the students sitting on the right corner,front corner and back corner of Kuroko because they want to sit near kuroko.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - New Semester

A/N; Hi Guys! Lol sorry for the weird chapter that I uploaded {le chapter 3 XD} and sorry for the late update. ;_; {coz of; school & Personal stress. I want to cosplay a knb chara seriously! I want to cosplay again! ;_; plus editing le vids} Again sorry for the mistakes I know It's kind of annoying but please understand le situation. Thanks for the lovely reviews *W* and for chapter 4 I know It was fast for them to reached another year. For their 2nd year It's only been 2 chapters But I'm going to tell the reasons on their arc soon and how they met I'm going to show some hinted KiseKuro and love triangles;Aomine/Kuroko/Midorima & you spot someone plagiarizing my story just report It to me :D

Generation of miracles is now on their third year of middle school. They are all in the same class (3-D) Even though it's too suspicious that all of them are in the same class you don't want to know what happened behind it. When Akashi, atsushi and midorima entered the room, the girls are all amazed gossiping, giggling, fangirling and smiling. When the three GOM saw Kuroko and momoi sitting together at the corner they immediately stand and starts to give scary auras with their -they don't know the name of their classmate sitting on that chair yet- The screaming and giggling went louder when the model, Kise ryouta entered the classroom together with Aomine daiki who has actually less fangirls on the room.

The GOM Is planning to sit beside kuroko however for Akashi anywhere Is Fine as long as he can reach the people who touches kuroko In a bad manner and stabbed them using his scissors. Since momoi Is already sitting In the left corner of kuroko and akashi on the right corner while midorima on the front corner and murasaki at kuroko's back and kise on the left side of has no other choice but to sit at the right side of midorima.

The GOM are always together, eating, going in practices and hang-outs. The girl envies Kuroko and Satsuki because they are all around the boys. Most of the girls understand momoi being with the boys because she Instructs and helps them a lot in games but kuroko? Who is she In GOM anyway?

"Tetsuya where are you going to eat?"

"Rooftop."

"You love that place neh"

"Hn" she nodded.

When Kuroko and Akashi reached the rooftop a tall blonde haired guy welcomes their way.

"Akashichi,Kurokocchi!"

"Ryouta?" "Kise ."

The remaining GOM greeted them.

"Kurokocchi"Kise grabs kuroko's lunchbox "Let's eat together" when he looked at kuroko he saw akashi's scary aura beside her. "Hurry up kurokocchi lets sit" Kise grabbed kuroko gently and walks fastly then they sit. While eating, kise asked kuroko if he can eat one of kuroko's cooking because it looks grabs the sushi using her chopstick and lend it to Kise's mouth."Uwaa" Kise Is shocked he's not expecting that to happen. He ignored the scary glares the other gom are making and he doesn't want to miss this chance, after the thinking he eats the sushi gently. "Your so sweet kurokocchi" Kuroko stared at kise for a moment and started to eat stopped.

"How Is It kise kun?" Kise blinked and smiled "Very good" he said while wiping the rice on kuroko's side of her lips." Thank you kise kun" she bent her head a bit and fixes her lunchbox and kise just smiled widely at her even If her attention is on the lunchbox. While the other GOM Is just there watching the two of them talks like boyfriend-girlfriend but of course they are not happy about It. Except for momoi who likes this kind of romantic scenery especially when it comes to kuroko who has no Interest In romance.

After weeks their adviser assigned students as cleaners for each day. Today Aomine,Midorima and Kuroko Are the ones assigned to clean the room. It's awkward for aomine and midorima because they don't understand each other. When kuroko goes to the restroom to pee for a minute, aomine started to talk about his feelings.

"You like her?" He asked while erasing the writings on the board. Midorima stopped for a moment and stare at aomine's back and started to fix the chairs again after a few minutes. "What are you going to do if I say yes?"

Aomine just laughed a bit "Then I'm not going to let you have her" Midorima Immediately respond "It's not like that but, I'm not going to let you do what you want" Aomine just finished cleaning the board he placed the eraser at the table and turns his way to just stared at him too. When kuroko came back the atmosphere seems not good at this moment. When they spot kuroko who is starting to clean at the corner midorima called her name but aomine called her name too and pats kuroko's head.

Aomine and Midorima are the first ones who developed such feelings to Kuroko and they both knew it especially in the past.

Flashback..

First year of middle and Aomine Is already popular with girls that time because of their looks.

When the girls around them asked who do they liked or what type of girl does they like, they both pointed kuroko who's sitting at a corner reading a book. They don't know each other yet that much so they keep asking themselves who the hell Is this guy pointing at the same direction.

End of flashback,Lol :D

After cleaning the room Its almost dark outside Midorima and Aomine Is too busy arguing while fixing their things and almost forgot about they both realized that kuroko Is already gone to go home, both of them runs because they want to accompany kuroko, Its dangerous for a girl like her to go alone at this time.

Aomine just remembered " she punches like a wrestler. She's going to be fine right?" he stopped to walk for a moment and when he saw midorima still running he started to run again.

"Hey miss want to have fun with us tonight?" Kuroko is now surrounded by about 5 men and they are circled around kuroko is just there standing and said "No Thanks." She walks again normally. Walking at a side where there is a space for her to escape the men, circled around her. Someone grabbed her arms she's about to punch the guy when another men grabbed her arms.

" hurts! Let me go!" kuroko is fighting but she knows that she can't win against these 5 men around her. That reminds her of that day when muarasakibara,akashi and aomine saved her at the restaurant and without their help she might end up getting beat with those the day when she gets Involved In a fight between akashi and a random guy at a room in the gym. And now it's happening again?

The guy kissed kuroko's neck and started to unbutton her buttons on her shirt "Hmph..Stop!" "Help me akashi kun,atsushi kun,aomine kun,midorima kun,kise kun,momoi san,obaa san" Kuroko started to think of the people she treasures and she really needs them, she wants to see them, she want them to save her, she loves started to feel a tears that Is about to flow on her eyes but she closed her eyes to wipe them away.

"BASTARDS!" aomine huffed and beat the guys out before they could touch kuroko's. While midorima is there beating out the is just there sitting at the ground trembling. Her hair covering her eyes "Its happening so weak"

The rain started to drop and after a minutes Aomine and midorima finally managed to finish them off however aomine Is so pissed at the guy he saw that unbuttoning kuroko's shirt and keeps punching the face of the also wants to keep punching that guy's face but he stopped himself because he don't want to kill anyone specially because he already felt that his life Is already grabs aomine's shoulder to stopped him, but the guy Is too dangerous right now.

Kuroko seems to notice the situation so she stands up slowly and midorima noticed it so he turns his way to kuroko.

"Aomine kun that's enough" her voice is so weak that it felt like aomine didn't manage to hear it. She shouted but her voice is still gentle as ever. "Aomine kun!" Aomine eyes Is wide, stared at the guy and the face Is almost about to break he whispered "I'm sorry" Midorima hared It and Aomine stands and started to walk towards Kuroki who Is about to followed and walks toward kuroko too when midorima reached kuroko he hugs kuroko from the back his nose Is buried at the cerulean hair of Kuroko It has a nice scent. Aomine hugs kuroko from the front and buried his face at kuroko's shoulder. They whispered at kuroko at the same time.

"I'm sorry kuroko" "I'm sorry Tetsu"

Kuroko smiled "Its you aomine kun,Midorima kun" Kuroko touched aomine's back and touched midorima's arm. Their hold tightens when they both felt kuroko's touched. Midorima's arms Is crossed around kuroko's waist while aomine's arms Is wrapped around kuroko's back. Kuroko's comfortable in people she treasures, Generation of miracles and her obaasan. Kuroko cried silently "It's always happening to me. Everyone is always protecting me and I can't even protect any of you. Akashi kun already did what aomine did a while ago. He can't stop punching the guy who hurted me and its painful for me that you guys have to loose your temper because of me. And I'm afraid that you guys are being too kind to me that one day I can never feel any of that anymore. I don't want that to happen I want you guys to stay the same, I love all of you"

"Tetsu, dont think like that it's alright. We'll always be here for you"

"We're going to protect you kuroko"

When aomine raised his head and let go of the hug he saw kuroko crying. He smiled and wipes kuroko's tears "Tetsu It's alright" Midorima let go of the hug too and ruffles kuroko's hair. "Be brave." The young girl can't help but continue to cry; she smiled and thanked the two again.

.

.

Friday night. Dismissal.

" is you going to do if one of the boys in generation of miracles confessed to you?"

"I don't know. Sorry"

"I see. Then If I confessed to you right now are u going to reject me?"

"I..."

"Tetsuya!"

"AKashi kun?" "Akachin?"

AKashi smiled at kuroko and hold kuroko's left hand "Lets go tetsuya.I'll accompany you" Kuroko stands up gently.

"Ah..It's alright akashi kun you don't have to." Murasakibara holds kuroko's right hand "Kurochin Is right so I'll accompany her instead" Akashi glared at Is the only one who doesn't get scared at that glare because he can make a glare just like and atsushi shares the same scary aura but akashi Is much scarier If you compare It. Also because he has a captain aura.

As they glared at each other, they both tighten their hold to kuroko's hands.

"Ouch"said kuroko with the usual weak voice.

"Sorry kurochin" Murasaki gently let go of his hold to kuroko's hand but akashi didn't and started to walk. Murasaki let out an aura while staring at the two of them walk together holding each other's Feels Irritated just by staring at the two of them so he started to walk fastly to catch up with them then he grabs kuroko's arm and he crossed his left arm around kuroko's waist and carried her. While walking, murasaki felt a sphere that touched his hair for a second and he knows that akashi owns that thing but good thing Is, he managed to dodge it.

.

"You can put me down now atsushi kun"

"Ah, yeah"

"Thank you. What happened to you and akashi kun?"

"Just jealousy" Murasaki looks at the other way after he said the word. He stopped walking when kuroko stopped walking and he noticed that kuroko is looking at a shop. "She wants to buy something?"

Kuroko looked at murasaki again. "I see."

When they reached kuroko's house.

"Thank you very much atsushi kun" she bowed.

"Kurochin come here"

kuroko walks toward murasaki and looks at him. Murasaki bent his head to reached kuroko and kissed kuroko's forehead.

"see ya on monday"

"WA...was It another trick again or play-pretend atsushi Kun?" kuroko said while holding her forehead.

"Nope." murasaki started to walk away "Take care atsushi kun"

"Yeah thanks! You too." Atsushi shouted.

Next day, Saturday.

.

"Hello obaasan"

"Good afternoon kuroko Chan! You look so happy today"

"Yes obaasan, because I'm going to buy some presents in the shop"

"Is that so? Here. Take this money"

"Ah it's alright obaasan" she shakes her head a bit "I already have enough money to buy the presents"

The door rings..

"Good afternoon" Kuroko greeted while giving some smile on the costumer"

"Afternoon too" The costumer respond giving a wide smile while blushing "She's cute"

When kuroko entered a shop momoi saw her.

"Kurokochan?" momoi walked immediately to go with her best friend, she reads the name of the shop "ohh babyshop huh?"

she said and when she's about to enter the shop, she stopped and stepped backward and reads the name of the shop again "BaBy ShOp" she looked at the Items of the shop, she made a fist on her hands and shouted on her mind

"THOSE WORTHLESS BASKETBALL BASTARDS ARE DEAD!"

Next day,Sunday

"Why the hell do we have a practice on Sunday satsuki?"

"shut up ahomine"

"Wha-?Why are you so mad on us today?jeez!"

"Listen you worthless boys!"

"Worthless?" sound of glasses cracking. -midorima's-

"Momoicchi your scary!"

"YOU SHOULD ACT LIKE A FATHER WHEN YOU'RE AROUND TETSUCHAN GOT IT?"

"Ehhhhhhhhh?" all of them reacts, except akashi kun as usual

"Are we going to celebrate kurokocchi's father's birthday?"

"I see. She missed her dad"

"IDI*TS. I.. I saw her at.. A baby shop. Get It now?"

"Then?"

"THAT MEANS SHE'S HAVING AN OFFSPRING!"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?"

"Is that possible to kuroko?"

"AHAHAHAHHA that? That tetsu?"

"SHUT UP!PLEASE!"

"Then who's the father?" akashi finally breaked the noises.

"Err uhmm.. I don't know but the only clue I have is that the father can be here, in this team.

"That's mean momoichhi! Suspecting us to do something like that with her"

"Kise kun you said that you want to be Tetsuchan's husband right?"

"YES. but..But if she doesn't like to do it then I'm not going to force her."

"kise Is right. We wont" Midorima said.

"You guys have a point"

.

"Oh by the way isn't that tetsu ?" They all looked at where daiki is pointing.

"And the guy Is..Uwaa isn't that hanamiyacchi?"

"Why are they here? Are they dating? Or..."

"Is he the father?"

"No way!" Daiki walks toward kuroko and daisuke.

"Thank you daisuke Kun for helping me in the library again."

"That's no problem. I was assigned to do some important activity too and I happened to stopped by the library for a while and saw you. How are you by the way?"

"I'm fine and you? how are- ouch"

"kurokochan?"

"I think something went my eyes" kuroko gently rubbed her eyes.

"Let me see" Daisuke bent his head a little and bent his knee a bit to reach kuroko's eye.

When the gom members reached kuroko's and daisuke's destination they all stopped from walking coz they thought they're kissing but they're not.

"There. Feeling Better?" Daisuke straightened up and kuroko nodded.

"Thank you daisuke kun.I kind of feels comfortable now"

.

"Guys don't you think that guy is the one?" Momoi asked, sweat dropping. The only respond the boys could make is to make a scary aura.

Next day, the rooftop...

"Kurokocchi I bought a vanilla juice for you"

"Tetsu I bought a poccari for you"

"ku..kuroko I happened to have a vanilla shake today so I want to share it with you"

" ?"

Kuroko Is just staring blankly at the tall four guys lending there drinks to her. She grabs her own drink and drinks it silently; before she continues to eat she thanked the four of them but declined to take their drinks.

Kuroko was called to recite twice and she managed to answer the questions while the GOM is just there cheering up.

"Tetsu so genius""Kurokocchi khyaaa your so good" "Kurochin your awesome~" "Great job kuroko"

The teachers didn't asked for them to keep quiet coz the teacher knows that there's something about them that Is really scary and the teacher knows they'll stop fanboying after a few are not happy about It though,kuroko getting cheered by the IKEMEN Players.

Library.

Kuroko Is just there searching for books then she grabbed 4 books and when she's about to walk towards the table midorima grabbed kuroko's books "Just helping kuroko" he said while looking away " you midorima kun." When she's about to walk again a tanned guy carried her, bridal style "Just helping tetsu" "uwaa? Aomine Kun you don't have to! Put me down!" "BE QUIET" "So..soryy" they said. Kise Is also there but didn't do anything except for non-stop whispering "I.. I told you I'm going to carry kurokocchi aomine" "But I'm already doing It" "ASDFGHJJKL aominecchi,midorimacchi so unfair!"

When they all sit down in the chair. Kuroko didn't touch any book but just stared at them blankly. "What's wrong with you guys? And stop staring at me"

"Nothing just helping you"

"I can do this by myself though"

"Really? But kurokocchi how about your bab-" aomine tapped kise's back and smiled like nothing happened.

"I don't really understand but If you think I did something wrong with myself then you guys are wrong." kuroko started to read one of the books and the boys just looked at each other and just realized.

Kuroko stopped by the baby shop again.

"Tetsuya"

"Hello Akashi kun"

"Ah don't get me wrong I was just passing by" not the first time akashi did something to hide his real Intentions.

"Want to go Inside the shop with me akashi kun?"

"Yeah sure."

When they enter the shop the saleslady is looking at them including the costumers gossiping

"What a young couple"

"Kids this days doing what they want!"

"Cute couple"

"They are going to have 'that' in such a young age? They are not ashamed?"

.

Akashi Is kind of annoyed with the bad gossips he pats kuroko's head

"So what are you planning to buy tetsuya?"

"A lot akashi kun" she smiled. akashi stepped back a little he felt like he skip a heartbeat at the walks toward the baby clothes " The baby clothes are so cute ne,akashi kun?"

"Ah..I guess you're right"

"I want to make something like this sometime"

"You should then. It's going to be great"

"Hehe thank you akashi kun. You're so kind" Kuroko smiled widely and tiptoed to pat akashi's head a bit.

"No problem" pfft...she's adorable.

.

Yondaira Is walking around, when his coin fell on the ground and roll on the entrance of the shop;

"Phew..This coin Is extreme!" he stand up and looks at the coin then looks at the shop.

"Hm?That girl is familiar and ohh? That's seii my son! Even In side view he looks so handsome! And I know he Inherited that from me goddammit your dad so proud of you!" he noticed the Items of the shop "I. isn't that a shop for people who have a baby? What the hell?"

When kuroko already bought an Item, Yondaira walks away to hide.

"Thank you for accompanying me akashi kun"

"Yeah, that present Is for?"

" going to be a godmother akashi kun I'm so happy"

I knew It! "Oh I see. That's great then"

"Hn" she nodded and gave a smile again.

"Oh by the way I'll go this way. Are you going to be alright if you go alone?"

"Yes Akashi It's still afternoon"

"Take care tetsuya"

"You too akashi "

.

.

"So dad, can you explain why you are hiding yourself in there?"

"Ohh seii my son!Helloooo there~" he waved smiling widely, teeth almost shown.

"I'm just going to glare at you dad"

" ! Alright! Yondaira cleared his throat. CONGRATULATIONS MY SON!"

Sigh. "You got it wrong dad, Ok?" Akashi walks away

"HUH? WHAD DO YOU MEAN SEII, WAIT FOR ME!"

Akashi explained everything to his dad and when he called satsuki he told her everything too. When satsuki reported it to the other gom, they just gave her a big sigh as their response.

Another A/N; The ao/kuro/shin part was kind of dramatic and I enjoyed describing the hug scene *q* And guys I'm having a hard time with the final pair because I'm really In love with every kuroko x Gom Pairing so I dont know who to choose;_; but oh well there's still a lot of chapters coming up so please look forward and review -Plays gangnam style music then dance-:DD

Next chapter;

Kise was engaged by a girl he don't know so he asked kuroko to pretend as his girlfriend to cancel the contract. While midorima showed a good place to kuroko,A date maybe? {Le a kiss scene by the way . }


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Is now updating the fifth chapter xD I have a different story for chapter 5 but I think It's too early to put a past story so I'll just leave It here =) Pair; KiseKuro/MidoKuro

"Kise ryouta sama please wake up" Kise didn't give a reply and continued to breathe in his knows that, it's just his maid and today Is Saturday so he don't mind waking up late. "Kise! Wake up" A familiar voice? He woke up "FATHER?"

.

.

"An awkward atmosphere filled the dining room and only the sound of the plates can be heard at the room.

"Father, why are you here?" Kise pouted

"Why are you pouting? You hate It that I'm here?"

No I dont! Or maybe I tired of your selfish reasons father. "Not really"

"Ahemm..Anyways I made a decision that; you need to marry this girl when you reach the right age. And the two of you are already engaged by the way" Kise's dad showed a picture of a girl. A petite, wears glasses but not as nerdy as the other, her smile is so sweet, her hair is long, braided and she's kind of conservative when you judge her at first sight but kise is not against the girl's style. Actually he finds her cute and well-mannered BUT, kise likes someone else already.

"I see. But If I declined your request what will happen to me father?"

"De..Decline?Such a beautiful young lady? What's gotten into you my son?"

"I'm talking about my career, Im a model remember?"

"So? That doesn't mean you're not allowed to marry a girl"

"I'm not ready and I.."

Kise made a paused for a moment and he exhaled "I already like someone else"

"Even though you already like someone else. This is errhmm...business!"

"Again?" Kise laughed a bit "You also asked me about the model business didn't you?"

"And?"

"I'm already a model and I'm also a basketball player"

"I see. This request is also Important so think about It" Kise's dad stand up and kise just stared at his dad's back.

I knew it selfish reasons again "I already have a girlfriend!"

"What's that?" Kise's dad stopped to walk and gave a glare on his son.

"I already have a Girlfriend"

"Break up with her immediately."

"What?" It was unusual for kise to ask calmly, what's wrong with him? Thought his dad.

"Anyways let's talk about this tomorrow I have an important meeting"

Kise just looked at his dad leave until he closed the door.

.

.

Kise stand up and returned to his room "Kise sama you're going to your room again? It's unusual for you ne"

"Yeah I guess" he smiled weakly. "Is kise sama alright?" "Maybe he was asked to do a request again"

"That's right! Once I woke up I never plan to go back and lay on my bed again but because of this request? Im going to need another rest. And also I feel weird today" As kise lay on his bed he feels so weak, thinking of a way how to get rid of his father's decision. Now is not a joking matter. The model business Is just a fine career for him because that time he was so bored of his life but now,engagement?can't he decide on his own when It comes to marriage?Kise checked his cell phone and there was a usual numbers that texted him Including new numbers plus a lot of missed calls. He's used to this, receiving a lot of texts mostly from his fans. He sighed and stared at the ceiling." What should I do? I don't even have a girlfriend! Like I said, I'm not yet ready to have one. Should I ask momoicchi? Argghh no way she's going to pretend without any payback, let's see. Not one of the maid's dad checked them before they got hired so he knows their faces. A fan? I might get in trouble if I go on that line even If it's about a play pretend. hmm...how about ku..kurokocchi? That's right!Kurokocchi I'm not sure with her though but I guess she'll help me"

.

.

Restaurant..

Kuroko Is cleaning the table around the corner then the sound of the bell hanging on the door rings.

"Good Afternoon" She greeted. Then, she walks toward the cashier holding the tray then someone tapped her shoulder.

"Kuroko"

"Oh. Midorima kun. Hello."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

" ?"

"Do. Do you mind going with us tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow with the other gom?

"Something like that"

"Oh sure, what time?"

"Uhmm..Around..."Midorima continued to talk but kuroko was called by a familiar voice that catches her attention, also because the bell rings so she's in need to greet the costumer.

"kurokocchi"

"Kise kun good afternoon"

"Kurokocchiiii~" kise hugged the girl holding a tray "uwaa kise kun what's wrong?"

"Kise, You!Dont hug her like that"

"Midorimacchi hello. And kurokocchi I need to ask a favor to you"

"Kise I'm still talking to her"

"I'm sorry Midorimacchi this is very Important"

"Mine Is important too! And don't walk away you two!"

Kuroko turns his head to midorima while walking forward "Sorry midorima Kun just text me about the details ok?"

Midorima sighed silently." that kise!" "Alright! I'll text you"

.

.

"So what's the important favor you want to ask?"

"Ku...kurokocchi BE MY GIRLFRIEND please?"

"Thank you for coming here in the restaurant" she bowed "and bye."

before kuroko step forward kise Immediately grabs kuroko's arm but he's feeling weak so he fell Into the petite girl without balance, they're about to fall "kise kun you're heavy" kise managed to grab kuroko's slim waist but they're both out of balance so they fell In the ground,kise In top of kuroko. "Kise Kun what's wrong with you? And...I told you already that you're heavy. They might see us here In the staff room please get up and.."

"Kuroko listen" kuroko felt a warm breathe from the tall guy who whispered on her ear. "Please be my girlfriend tomorrow.

I really need you" Girlfriend? Tomorrow? Kuroko deep Inside Is shocked but she's still giving a calm face and voice to kise on top of her. "I don't understand"

"I need you just need to pretend"

Pretend? I guess if I play that role I'll be alright since I'm just going to pretend. Just how many times did this happen in dramas anyway? "Alright, But no kissing" "Ok, got It! thank you kurokocchi"

.

.

Next day, Sunday.

Kise picked kuroko up but there's something wrong with kise it's obvious that he's forcing himself. When they enter kise's house kuroko is amazed the house is so big and there's a lot of maids for about 4? But the place is so quiet.

"Thank you for coming with me kurokocchi"

"No problem kise helped me for a lot of times already"

"Hehe I guess so."

They enter kise's room.

"Wow I like your room kise kun"

Silenced...

"Kise kun?" Kuroko looked at kise. "Kise kun what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Kise didn't answer he's just there closing his eyes "Kise kun I'm getting scared please stop shaking. I'll call for help" Kise grabbed kuroko's wrist "Stay kurokocchi"

Kise's hands Is so warm but not the normal warm kuroko thought. Kuroko checks kise's temperature via holding kise's forehead and she managed to know the reason. "Kise kun you have a High fever" Kuroko grabbed the blanket and put It In top of kise then she walk away "Kurokocchi please take care of me" His voice Is back to normal, not wavy anymore but still weak." yes kise kun" kuroko asked the maids for some help but when kuroko told the maids what kise have said to her about kise wanting kuroko to take care of him the maids leave the responsibility to the girl, It's not a big deal anyway. After kuroko have put the warm towel in kise's forehead the rain started to pour "Oh It's raining?" kuroko stand up and looked at the window then she looked at kise who's sleeping right now. "kise kun acts like a kid. But I'm not against it anyway."

Meanwhile..

"I was so excited to go out with kuroko and I forgot to text her last night also because I was so pissed off of that Kise! Anyways I'll text her today. "Tomorrow with the other gom?" Crap.I forgot to tell that I'm only alone. Well I happened to be alone so I...I..." Midorima picked his phone but he's shaking because he's too shy to tell the truth that he only wants to go with her alone and 'the other gum' was just an alibi.

Kuroko Is In the kitchen right now helping the maids make some warm soup for kise. The maids are just there, can't say no of the young lady.

Ring...ring...

"Hnghhh what's that noise? And...It's not my ringtone" Kise turns his head to look for the ringing cell phone and when he saw the cell phone he grabbed It gently, He knows that It's kuroko's but he was curious so he looked at who It was.

Sender; Midorima Kun

Ku...Kuroko I'm here at a park near the restaurant your working I'll wait for you. Talking about the one I asked you about yesterday, remember?

"Midorimacchi huh?"

"Kise kun I made a soup for you"

"Oh no." Kise turns off kuroko's cell phone and hide It In his pillow.

After a few seconds...

kuroko placed the bowl of soup in a small table near kise's bed then she started to pick some soup and blow It gently then lend It to kise's mouth "here kise kun eat "Kurokocchi thank you" after kise ate the soup

"It was delicious I really like your cooking kurokocchi" "Thank you kise Kun"

When kuroko stand up to return the bowl kise stared at her for a long time.

" stay"

"Eh? What's wrong with you kise Kun? Im only going to return this to the kitchen"

"Come here"

Kuroko looked at him with a curious face but then she placed the bowl in the small table again and sits beside kise in the bed. "What Is It kise ku-" kise hugged kuroko tightly "Im going to ask you a question alright?"

"hn?"

"Where do you want to stay today, here or at the park?"

"Kise kun you're weird"

"You think?" Kise laughed gently.

"Then how about this question. Midorimacchi texted you a while ago then he said that you guys will meet at the park near the restaurant you're working. Are you going to stay here or you'll go at the park with midorimacchi then leave me here?"

"kise kun stop It already" Kuroko let go of the hug but kise grabs her shoulder.

"That only means I'm letting you choose between me and midorimacchi"

Silenced.

"Both of you are Important"

"I see. So what's your choice?"

"..."

Knock..knock..

"Kise sama your father is here"

ah..already? "Ok tell him I'll go"

"Alright kise sama"

"Just call me kise san" he shouted.

"ahh..ermm kise san" then the maid continued to walk.

"Are you going to be alright kise kun?"

"Yeah as long as you're there" he patted then started to stand to pick some clothes. Kuroko is there helping him since he's still feeling weak.

.

.

Dining table.

"Ahaha I'm so glad to meet your daughter"

"Same here "

"Hello. My name Is Yuri Suzuki nice to meet you"

"Kise ryouta" he smiled a bit.

"Hey ryouta my son, show some manners.

"Nice to meet you too"

"They look so good together"

"Yeah they are. But who's that girl beside your son?"

I didn't notice her? " .A friend of my so-"

"GIRLFRIEND"

"Girlfriend? Why do you have a girlfriend? You already have me as your future wife kise ryouta san"

"Good kuroko tetsuya"

"Kise heiwajima san what is the meaning of this?" Asked the young lady

"Uhmm..About It I..." Heiwajima (Kise's dad) whispered to his son again "You! I've already told you to break up with her Immediately Didn't I?"

"Father, I LOVE HER"

"Do..Dont shout stupid son"

The arguing continued "Kise kun I think we should stop lying to them. Just tell the truth"

"What are you talking about kurokocchi? Im telling the truth to them since a while ago" Kise smiled widely.

Well I guess except for the girlfriend part.

"hm?"

.

.

"Let's talk about this later again"

"Alright."

"I'll walk you around the house for a while and ryouta accompany your fian- ryouta where are you going?Ryouta!"

"Its alright.I understand him" said the young lady.

"Im sorry about his attitude young lady" The young lady just gave heiwajima a smile and followed her dad.

.

.

"I look so uncool.I think I was too mean with the young lady a while ago"

"Maybe because you're not feeling well kise kun"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to show something like that to you"

"Really?"

"Uwaa don't stare at me like that kurokocchi I'll fall for you all over again" Kise covered his face using his hands.

"You're stop being cheesy kise kun"

"Pfft..But I only act cheesy to the person I love"

Awkward silenced..

The only noise can be heard in the room is the sound of the pouring rain.

"Why is kurokocchi so quiet?"

A loud roar of thunder broke the silenced in the room.

"Kurokocchi you ok?"

"Yeah." Kuroko started to put some towel on kise's forehead again "Lay your body kise kun"

"Alright kuroko tetsuya"

"Wha..What's with the full name?"

"Nothing, just teasing"

Kuroko just gave a blank face on the blonde tall guy lying while smiling.

The roar of the thunder starts Is about to walk but she grabs kise's arm tightly

"Ouch kurokocchi"

"S..Sorry"

"What's wrong?" Kise sit on his bed and holds kuroko's cheeks "You ok?" kuroko nodded. Crap, here we go again giving me such a cute reply I..I just want to kiss...

The roar of the thunder starts again and kuroko's eyes widen when she's about to hug kise because she's afraid of the thunder but their lips met Is still there holding kuroko's left cheek he's not shocked that they're kissing right now and they're just looking at each other's eyes. It's kind of awkward so kise slowly close his eyes and he wants to give a passionate kiss to the girl but he broke it coz of the loud knock on the door.

"Kise my son" heiwajima opens the door.

"Oh.I guess they are really in love with each other "

.

"Kise kun you can let go of the hug now. They are looking at us" kise let go of the hug gently then kuroko stand up.

"I can see how intimate you are with each other."

"Y..yuri chan?"

"I guess we have to cancel the contract dad"

"You are right"

No, How about the business dealings "We. Can still talk about this. It's just about a mixed feelings my son is feeling right now. But. When I showed him the picture of your daughter, seems Interested actually."

"I'm going to marry another guy dad"

"Yuri Chan"

No I can't let them cancel the contract what's going to happen in our business "Oh Yuri Chan don't worry I'll ask my son"

"It's alright and I know you're having business problems. But I can still help you with that you know"

"I..."

"It was nice meeting you"

"Thank you"

.

.

.

When Yuri(the one supposed to be kise's future wife) and her dad apologizes to his son then he go back to his company again.

.

.

"Thank you very much kurokocchi"

"That's no problem kise kun and rest"

"Alright"

.

.

Next day,moday.

Kuroko Is late and midorima too.

"Kuroko?"

"Hello midorima Kun and sorry. I read your message a while ago." So kise kun is telling the truth about the park. "What happened? You have eye bugs midorima kun"

"Ah..this was It's alright I understand"

"I'm sorry again. We can go to the park later at dismissal if you want"

"Well uhmm...It's alright with me"

"Ok let's go there later"

"Tha..thanks"

"Hn" she nodded.

.

.

Corridor..

"Kurokocchi hello" kise waved.

"Oh kise Kun hello. And come here"

"ok^.^

slap

"Ouch kurokocchi why did you slap me?"

"Revenge"

"For what kurokocchi?"

"Nothing"

"ehhhhhh?"

That kise Kun, He forgot about the kiss? I already told him no kissing. But anyways I feel much better now that I get my revenge. She smiled secretly.

Dismissal.

"Kuroko"

"Hello midorima Kun and what's wrong?"

"No. nothing" Im so nervous damn It. "I...I'll hold your bag" midorima grabbed kuroko's bag.

"Thank you"

In the park.

"So what are we going to do here?"

"Uhmm..You want Ice cream?"

"Sure midorima kun I love Ice cream."

"Flavor?"

"Vanilla ^v^

"Ack." Midrorima's heart is beating so fast "Stop heart, stop heart" It's not like I fell for her because of that smile.

"You ok midorima kun?"

"Yes"

"Also you look bored midorima kun but I guess you're always acting like that around me"

"Kuroko what are you talking about? :O " I'm just really nervous around ,It's not like she can hear what I'm whispering.

"I just don't want to think that you feel annoyed around me or you're just forcing yourself around me"

"I'm the one who invited you so why would you think that?"

"The way you being Invited by you makes me happy."

"Uwaa..It's nothing special it's just a hang-out of the whole gom"

"I asked momoi san and akashi kun and they said they don't know anything about the park yesterday"

Crap, The alibi. "Maybe they forgot about it they're the busiest member of gom"

"I guess yeah"

.

.

After they hang-out for hours midorima wants to show something to kuroko.

"Where are we going midorima kun?"

"Just a place"

"Ohh."

While walking they saw couples all around doing skin ships (kissing/hugging/holding hands)

'Midorima kun this is what you want to show me?"

"Ah" He blushed "No not this" Midorima crossed his left arm to kuroko's slim waist and grabbed her gently away the scenery of the couples. They are now sitting on a bench.

"You don't need to sit too far away from me midorima Kun"

"ugh..sorry"

sit.

"But now, I think you're too near midorima kun"

"Ugh..sorry again"

.

" how was today's hang-out?"

"It was fun midorima kun"

"Me too." he whispered

"Eh? What did you say midorima kun?o_o

"I mean anyways I just want to show you something. Look at the sky"

" stars? They're beautiful"

"Yeah and the one I want to show you is the shooting star"

"Wow midorima kun that's amazing"

"Yeah" Midorima put his hand on kuroko's head.

"Oh I think I saw a shooting star just now midorima kun"

"Oh that's great! Make a wish kuroko"

"A..Alright" kuroko closed her eyes. While kuroko's closing her eyes making a wish, she felt like the sight darkened and a peck on her lips. She slowly opens her eyes and looked at midorima and he's still there sitting silently. "midorima kun?"

"Oh uhmm..You done?"

"Yes"

"Ok then. Let's go?"

"Yes" she nodded

When they reached kuroko's house they bid farewell and when midorima's walking he saw a tall guy standing In a corner.

"What's up kise?"

"Nothing! Just saw a scene I did yesterday"

"The what?"

"Kiss?"

" ..Dont tell that to her got it?"

"Pfft..Yeah sure. I'm just having a hard time with her being too naive with things like this"

"The most important thing is that, you already did it with her?"

"Yeah, but I didn't go overboard"

"I see."

"You upset midorimacchi?"

"Not really and don't spy on us ever again ok?"

"You noticed? Ahaha yeah yeah I'm sorry then"

.end of chapter 5.

Another A/N; Lol sorry if I didn't put an aokuro / akakuro and murakuro in this chapter. I'll put them in the next chapter. I think the kisekuro scene was too long o_o" anyways please review and look forward on the next chap :DD


End file.
